Scout's Adopted Sister
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is a real work in progress that I started on deviantART almost a month ago from a small statement to a full set, recorded in accuracy, storyline of TF2, but in the eyes of Scout's adopted sister, my OC. Thinking of having Sniper/OC pairing. R&R
1. Part 1

**Scout's Adopted Sister**

_**By Soultail Omega-Light/Poisonfang205/Australia/Kathy Balog**_

_Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters in Team Fortress 2, they belong to Valve, I only owe Ba ba, [actual] Ma ma, her brothers, and Poison, both young and old._

_Background: In 1948, a little girl was born in China while the youngest of four children, which was illegal, but the government told both Ba ba and Ma ma to give her up for adoption, which hurts the family, yet, within the pain, there is hope. In Boston, Mass., America, a mother with ten boys, wanted a girl, thus, she had hope with the news of a baby girl that she wanted, which the baby girl was adopted and brought over to America while the Scout was a young boy, anxious to be a big brother, instead of being the youngest of the family. Then, in 1960, the Scout, 19, and Poison[Which she was deemed by her birth parents back in China], 18, were shipped off to fight along side the Builders League United[B.L.U.], yet, they had to follow the rules of the administrator, but Poison's heart was taken by the sight of Mr. Mundy, a.k.a. the Sniper. Will her brother protect her long enough to do their missions successfully or else, will they cause the fall of the B.L.U.s?_

"**BA BA! It's time!**" Ma ma called out during the day of November, 23, 1948, to Ba ba while feeling herself going into labor, her sons were nearby, helping out their father, crying in pain, holding onto her abdomen with her hands. Ba ba heard his wife calling for him while ordering the eldest to get the doctor at once, running into the small shack they are living in, after the war. Ma ma saw her husband and cried while holding onto his hand while pushing, after he laid her on the bed to start the delivery.

"**BA BA! MA MA! I got the doctor here!**" Ching called out to his father while the doctor is right behind him, not knowing that the American government officals were right on their trails, as well as the Chinese officials from Mau Tsung's command.

"**Good! Bring him in! Ma Ma's in pain, right now!**" Ba ba called out to him while staying by her side.

Hours passed before the crying voice of a baby girl, being born unto the family of hard-working Chinese farmers, when the officials of Chinese government knocks on the door to check on the progress of the harvest the family made, thus, they were shocked to see the arrival of the newest member of the family.

"I am sorry, sir, but you can't have more than 3 children in the family, laws are clear, sir." one official said to him after they pulled him away for a small chat.

"I don't want to see Ma Ma's face when she is told this, sirs, but what can I do to ease the pain away from my small family?" He asked them.

An American agent comes up and gave them a solution to the problem. "Adoption, since I have this woman back in the States that is in need of a daughter, thus, we would like to arrange the adoption." He said while being formal.

Ba ba looked at his new daughter and with tears, nods while agreeing to the adoption by handing her over to him. "One request, her name is Poison, since she can be lethal to anyone that touches her, as she is so pure and innocent." He went into the shack and told his children and wife about the proposal, and of course, everyone was in an uproar, but deep down, they know that it would be better for them to see their sister and daughter being raised up in America than here.

After several hours of negotiations and conversations, little Poison and her temporary guardian were en route to America, Boston, Mass. to be precise, thus, leaving the homeland of her birth behind.

-_In Boston, Mass., USA_-

Scout, the youngest of ten children and always get picked on, is up to his tricks again, if his mother is knowing where her sons are, but waiting for the arrival of a baby girl, so that she can be taught and maybe, even become a mother of her own. "_I have been praying to God every night while seeing that Scout is in need of being a big brother, so I hope that my prayers is answered._" She thought while looking out of the window of their modest apartment, looking for any signs of hope inside herself and outside.

"**MOM! HELP! MICKEY, JOHN, PAUL, ANDREW, MICHAEL, SAM, MATT, AND ED ARE CHASING ME AGAIN!**" Scout called out to her while running ahead of his older bros, before all of them stop running and pales at the sight of their mother being angry. "Oh crap..."

"**Now, that's enough! All of you!**" she shouted to them while crossing her arms before sighing, "I have some news to tell you."

"What is it, ma?" Mickey, the eldest, asked her.

She smirked and gave them a menacing leer, which never fails for a huge family of 10, fixing to be 11. "You all are going to have a baby sister to look after and teach, since I wanted a little girl for a long time, so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now run along and play until I call all of you for supper."

Scout was the last one left and wanted to ask her a question. "Ma, what's our little sister looks like?"

"Wait and see, ok, Scout. She'll come around any day."

Hours passed and then, a knock on the door during their Thanksgiving dinner, which she answered and thus, her eyes sparkled at the sight of her baby girl, which she is different than her brothers, but still as lovely as ever. "She's precious. What is her name?"

"Poison, ma'am, by the request of her former father back in Mainland China." The agent replied before leaving her doorway and down the hallway to head out of the appartment completely, "Happy Thanksgiving, ma'am."

As Ma brought Poison in, she was cooing and cuddling the baby while letting her sons see her for the first time, well, nine of them refused, since they don't like anyone new. [_Can't blame them for that, since there is still tension after the war and such._] But the youngest, he was playing with her and being the best big brother he could.

"Mom, are you out of your mind?" Paul, the third eldest, questioned her while shocked of the ways Scout was treating the new member of the family.

"Paul! I am disappointed with you for this, she is your sister and he's setting a good example, so deal with it or else." She said as she was shocked and hurt by her son's reactions to the little girl, but proud of her youngest to take the reigns and start looking out for her.

"_Don't worry, sis, I'll protect you from those bullies, no matter what._" Scout promised to her while holding onto her little hand, which she grasped with her tiny one to keep his promise alive for years to come.

-_Now, in 1960, New Mexico_-

Bullets and arrows were flying all over the place, blood was splattering from fist of cuffs, sword slashing, and back stabbing by espionage, it was the physical proof of hell breaking loose, which was scary at first, but with time, it's all part of everyday life, even for a Chinese-American girl, fighting with her brother while getting the Intel and disabling sentries left and right in her path, avoiding flamethrowers, sniper attempts on her life, rounds and rounds of bullets, rockets, bombs, and Lord who knows what else, yet with her patience among her fellow team mates, thus, a challenge for the administrator and her assistant, Miss Pauling. The only default was her broken English and still Mandarin Chinese dialect, so it's a struggle for anyone to understand her, even the Spy, so all she can do is recon and her own version of intelligence, as well as her own way of fighting on the sidelines.

But, she did start a journal in Chinese characters while recording all of the events in her point of view, as she had a small spot to call her "room," knowing how her older brother had to go through.

_12th of June, 1959, back home in Boston, Mass._

_Both my nihon and I had enlisted in the American version of the Army, where men were in one class and women were in another, thus, I was disgusted with the gender of mine, thus, I changed myself into a boy so that I can be closer to my nihon, which was favorable conditions when a gentleman who is older than my nihon, by the name of Saxton Hale, was teaching the men[and myself, to be honest] how to shoot while running on their toes, and also, choosing someone to go and fight against the R.E.D.s [Reliable Excavation & Demolition] in New Mexico, which he says that he only funded, yet, behind him was an elderly woman who has aged beyond her years, smoking a weird version of a cigarette, and eyes sharper than my eldest nihon, so I had to remain cool and not make myself nor my nihon known._

_-hangs her head while seeing her brother acting like an a$$ to the elder woman's assistant-_

_Oh no, nihon gone and made himself a fool, which I had to step in and protect him from Mr. Hale's booted foot, a small sacrifice for family honor, but a great blessing from God above, the old woman chosen my nihon and myself to go and fight in New Mexico, since my nihon's speed and my endurance to pain, they shipped us out to the battlefield within the next year._

As "he" finished writing it down, "he" joined "his" nihon with all the training and fun in the basic training, enjoying each others company, even though he didn't know that the closest bud of his is actually a woman, thus, he was blissfully ignorant for the entire year, until a vehicle of what looked like military-issued jeep drove up to the apartment, both nihon and "himself" were packed for the journey, giving Ma hugs before leaving, but she did give Poison/"Ping" a gift of a new journal to keep while in the field, as a memento. "He" started to cry while hugging her for the last time before getting on, knowing that one of these days, "his" true gender will be discovered. As "his" nihon climbed in after "him," holding onto an aluminum bat, they traveled far from their home and heading towards the badlands and limited water area of New Mexico.

_Day 1 of my new journal, January 2nd of 1960, in the middle of America._

_Since my nihon still doesn't know who I really am, I am thankful for it, wishing that I could do something more than being bored to death from the long journey, yet, we did stopped in the "Heartland" of America, to pick up an peculiar character that is supposed to be like the old soldiers from the newspapers that ma ma read to me every night when I was little, yet, he is wielding a ridiculously huge rocket launcher when he came into the jeep, thus, he was too over-bearing and down right rude to me and my nihon, but one thing that my nihon has taught me is to "keep my mouth zipped and no trouble will come my way," thus, the SOLDIER, which I found out from an accidental listening in, Mr. Jane Doe, -snickers quietly to myself- was telling us about the combat that he endured while keeping his helmet on his head, blocking out the sight of his eyes. He kept talking on the trip, from the "Heartland," which I gave up listening to while watching the world go by, looking up at the sky, wondering how our Ma ma is coping with the empty nest feeling, not having us around all the time, thus, I sighed and wrote in the dark while using a flashlight and luck on my side, when both my nihon and the rude SOLDIER was asleep._

_I hope we can make it to the battlefield before it is over, or else, I would miss out completely._

_~Poison_

After writing the entry, "he" hid it and the pen, flashlight, and picture of "his" adopted family in a bag while trying to get some sleep "himself" during that long trip.

-_Three to Five months later, 1960_-

"He" woke up to the sounds of cows mooing, rigs drilling, cars driving by and the smell of oil, metal, and manure filling "his" nostrils, thus, it was foul-smelling to "him" and everyone else who agreed to the change of route.

"Yo, where are we?" 'his' nihon shouted out to the driver of the jeep while making a stop at some place in a state bigger than back home. "Why did we stop?"

"**Maggot! This is no time to be annoying!**" The Soldier shouted while being loud again and acting like he is a general or something, which is giving "him" a huge headache.

"We're here to pick up an engineer, who is familiar with defenses and mechanical problems, so settle down!" the driver said back to "his" nihon while pushing him back to sit down, which took a lot of restraint on "his" part to keep "his" nihon under control, as "he" promised to their mother, thus, "his" brother was steaming while sitting in a pout.

A man of interesting and calming mood climbs onto the jeep to sit down, he was dressed in jean coveralls, a blue uniform shirt, a belt full of tools, as well as a red toolbox, but to make it more interesting is that he had one glove on all the time and the other hand was normal as can be, while he started to play on his guitar that he brought along, thus, it was making "him" miss "his" real home, as well as having a hard hat helmet on, yellow as a sunflower petal. Polite to "his" nihon and the Soldier, like they were old friends or something like it, but more pleasant to be around than the mouthy and unpredictable SOLDIER.

As night fall outside the jeep, "he" pulled out "his" journal, flashlight, and pen to start writing again while the ENGINEER was keeping watch for everyone, secretly, 'she' appreciated greatly.

_15th of June, 1960, outside of Bee caverns, Texas_

_For the first time, I finally have someone to talk to while practicing my English, and maybe, understands me completely. The Soldier was rude and rash, while this "Engineer" is more down to earth and pleasant to talk to. A proper gentleman, as I would put it, is much better to deal with problems than one that is bull-headed or unwise, so I will, one of these days, start working with him while starting a conversation. As for the trip, it was getting more and more unbearable, dressing up as a guy, but to stay close to my nihon and keep him in control, I have to do what is needed._

_Anyways, the Engineer spoke softly and seems to get me into practical stuff that he was into, but with my nihon being a nosy protector, it was getting more and more difficult, yet, he asked me a few questions and I can barely answered with my broken English, so I had to use my hands to paint a picture for him to understand by, which I am grateful for his understanding, thus, making a new friend outside the family. As he told me about his hand, it got me interested in coming up with some solutions to help out, yet, he said, "D'aww, don't you worry about it, Ping, it'll be better with time." After we talked for hours on our journey to New Mexico, he became quiet and happy with the changes of his surroundings, which I am kind of envious of, but I don't blame him for being lax, since it reminded me of ma ma's mood when all of my brothers are asleep and I come to her for advice, maybe I can look up to him for some advice when we get to the battlefield._

_I am just writing by the skin of my teeth and in the dead of night while heading towards the battlefield, getting more and more afraid of the dangers that lie ahead, but I have one prayer, "Ancestors, please watch over my nihon, my friend, and myself. I am begging you from the bottom of my heart. Please." With that, I am running out of battery energy for my flashlight, so I have to stop right here and now._

_~Poison_

As soon as "he" finished writing, they were getting near to the New Mexican Border and thus, the beginning of her intense hell with first-hand experience with battle and fear.

-_A month later, finally arriving to the spot of battle, 1960_-

All four of the riders got off of the jeep and ran towards the B.L.U. base to meet up with the others, according to the orders of the driver before he drove off in the opposite direction than before. "What a strange person." 'he' said to the others while shaking 'his' head in disbelief before running with the SCOUT, SOLDIER, and ENGINEER, dodging bullets and arrows while keeping 'his' head down, after a while of running and evading, everyone made it inside and catch their breathe, waiting for more to come.

"Stay close to me, Ping." 'his' nihon said to 'him' while standing close to 'him' for safety reasons.

"Of course, brother." 'he' replied to him before hearing the laughter of a big, Russian man, completely bald, proud with his gun and belt of bullets, and very intimidating to 'him' with his size; an African-Scotsman that has one eye and a serious problem with alcohol, as well as real expertise for demolition, scary thought; a stuck up German guy with a funny looking gun and bloodied gloves, which creeps 'him' out completely in his leer and insanity; a mysterious guy/girl[?] with a real case of pyromania and surreal neutrality in the face meaning the mask of his/hers/its, a suit that he/she never takes off, and a big flamethrower, which surprises 'him' greatly with the need of petrol in the gun; a French spy that is in disdain with the thought of working with another Engineer and Scout, yet what intrigued him was another reserved Scout that isn't who they really were on the inside, thus, he kept his mouth shut; and finally, 'his' heart skips a beat when 'he' saw Mr. Mundy, a.k.a. The Sniper, since his Australian accent and his way of greeting new people, it's almost too much like being in a story of old, but 'his' nihon snaps 'him' out of 'his' daze by introducing himself first.

"Yo, what's up? I'm dat SCOUT, dis guy can take on de whole damn army by myself!"

"You, puny baby? HA! Don't make Heavy Weapons Guy laugh!" The big Russian said as he was proud and arrogant to his power.

"Ey, ey, ey! Don't mess with dat Force of Nature, pal, or ya would be dead right now!"

"Scout! Stop it! Calm down!" 'he' said to him while holding him back to control his temper.

"I agree, gentlemen, enough with ze petty fights among us when we have other guests to meet, no?" The Spy agreed to the 'brother' of Scout's while lighting a cigarette with a lighter.

"**Maggots! I'm the SOLDIER! I am here for reinforcements while those sorry dogs will pay for the slandering of American soil!**" The Soldier barked while standing in attention and at his antics again.

"My head hurts." Scout's 'brother' said finally while rubbing 'his' temples with 'his' hands, having to put up with the false pretenses of the SOLDIER during the entire trip.

"I don't blame ya, mate. These blokes are nuttier than ever." The Sniper sighed while leaning against the wall for better comfort.

"Pardon me for buttin' in, but I'm the new Engineer and I have come here to fight the R.E.D.s, not each other." The Engineer piped in while calming the tension down completely.

"Aye, finally some patience, laddies." The Demo man said as he took a swig of his alcohol before offering a sip to the one with the headache.

'He' shook 'his' head while declining the offer of scotch for the sake of 'his' mind and body balance, acting more feminine than usual, thus, setting off several red flags to both the Spy and the Engineer, but they kept their mouths silent.

Then, Heavy came up to Scout and knocked him aside while picking up his 'brother,' making 'him' see eye to eye, setting up a pecking order between himself and the newbie, knowing that his big hands can go around 'his' entire body and squeeze 'him' to death like a grape.

"Ha! The other Scout is puny baby and is small enough for me to squish like a pathetic baby animal! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" he said proudly while crushing 'him' in his grasp.

"Acckkk! Brother... -cough- _Help..._"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let 'him' go, big guy!" Scout said as he bonked him in the gut to drop his 'brother' down onto the ground, protecting 'him' while 'he' was wincing in pain. "Yo, doc, can ya help?"

"Nien, I vould not help out a person zhat I do not nuz zhe person, so deal vith it yurself!" The Medic replied while being a jerk and a prick to them.

"Muuuah! Mppphhhh!" Pyro stated while pointing his flamethrower at the Medic for being an ass.

"My thoughts exactly, my pyrotechnic friend." Spy said as he stood by while watching the Medic getting burned badly.

_July 20th, 1960, now in New Mexico._

_After meeting and greeting with the team mates, I felt for the first time in my life, pain in my chest while being crushed by a huge hand of someone who speaks Russian and dimmer than I hope for in the head, it hurts like hell! -winces while taking a deep breathe as she put a hand on the bandaged ribs- As I got to know the others, I managed to stay by my brother's side while he was tending to me, finally knowing the truth, but he talked to me while remembering the promise he made that long ago, so he is in on the act of mine. I think the Engineer and the Spy knows what is going on, but have the tact to keep their mouths zipped up while I am around, so I am eternally grateful for that, as well._

_The Medic... I really don't like his attitude, his pride, or his ways of helping out at all, to be honest with myself, since he is on his high horse about the past and his "profession" to his fellow men. I am weary of him at this time, since I didn't expect the sudden attack upon me at all, so now I am vulnerable at this time. The Demo... I can't stand alcohol nor his gruffness, he's worse than the Heavy, but I should give him a shadow of a doubt when it comes to helping me out of there when the Medic was on fire, as the Scots have a code of honor to follow upon._

_The Pyro, another good friend to have a conversation with and actually listens, thus, he/she[?] stood up for me at the spot, like we have a connection that no one could understand, so I thank him/her/whatever they are for it._

_Now, -blushes while remembering the voice of the Sniper- there is one man that actually caught my attention while he was introducing himself, thus, I felt like my heart skips a beat or two when he was in the room. The "Bushman," as the Spy calls him, was very handsome and damn good with his calm mood that it takes my breathe away, but, I have a feeling that it's going to be a like a game of cat-and-mouse with each other, that I would be messing up right and left, if I didn't get my head into the game, as my brother would say._

_-sighs while taking a moment to reflect- What should I do to keep myself in line while hoping that my brother would do his missions well, but at the same time, thinking about the Sniper and his mysterious ways? -groans- Ma ma was right, I should be careful with boys, especially those who can break your heart in a matter of seconds, but the song that I heard on the radio three years ago was right for me at this time._

_"**Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.**"- Elvis Presley, 1957, Blue Hawaii_

_Maybe some time with solo missions and extreme caution to stay alive is all that I need, especially when the administrator and her assistant, Miss Pauling, have plans for me. -shudders in fear- I should get some sleep, if I am any good to anyone in the morning, so I should stop here. Good night, journal, -looks from side to side before writing down the next word that no one wants to hear- aru._

_~Poison_

As the injured Scout in reserve puts the journal and other stuff away, 'he' fell to sleep and starts dreaming of seeing the Sniper in 'his' dreams.

-_The Next Morning_-

The 'other' scout was rudely woken up by the sounds of the Soldier blowing into his bugle to do the morning roll call, thus, making the morning unbearable to 'him.' "_Someday, I am seriously killing that guy,_" 'he' thought to 'himself' while getting up and getting dressed, thankful that no guy was around to expose 'his' true identity, thus, ready in ten minutes for some breakfast and maybe a cup of coffee, if 'he' can work 'his' way to getting some from the Pyro, who is guarding it for some odd reason.

"**MORNING, MAGGOT!**" The Soldier said to Ping while standing in attention at the door to the Mess Hall.

"Nihao." Ping accidentally said in Chinese before covering 'his' mouth. "Opps."

"Whoat was thoat?" The Sniper said as he stood up, pulling out his bushwacka blade to attack out of surprise.

"Uhh... 'bro,' are you sure you are ok from last night?" Scout asked as he had rose an eyebrow in concern of his 'brother's' condition.

Ping nods quickly before ducking and evading the slashes of the blade, sweating from the accidental greeting that 'he' was so used to.

"_That is enough!_" A voice that is familiar to Ping while feeling the sharp blade against 'his' throat, thus, stopping the Sniper in his tracks.

"Thank you." Ping said as 'he' quickly got 'his' breakfast and sat down while scared from what just happen, before looking up at a man wearing a trench coat and fedora, black as the ace of spades, and when he opened his coat, 'he' thought he was flashing them in the nude, but it was a monitor attached to the chest of the man, fully clothed, thank goodness, with the same woman from before, talking to them.

"_Good morning, everyone. I hope we gotten well acquainted with each other for the rest of the war, since we have a lot of work to do, am I correct?_" She said to them while giving them the 'evil eye of doom,' which scared both Scout and Ping to death since they were exposed to in their youth from their mother, so they kept quiet, but to Ping's surprise, she was much older than she looked a year ago, so it's a shocking revelation to 'himself' that she is not as cunning as she seemed. "_As you all are well aware, the R.E.D.s have been planning a strike for weeks, since the last Engineer, Scout, and Soldier was wiped out, thus, they think they have the advantage, yet, from my own eyes, we have a newcomer that might lend a hand to the cause,_" she continued while taking a dreg of smoke from her cigarette, "_Ping here will be the backup SCOUT for now, since we are in need of stronger offenses, am I correct, Mr. Jane Doe?_"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" The SOLDIER replied while taking his job way too seriously.

"_Good, now after breakfast, I will be issuing out missions for everyone, do I make myself clear?_" She nods while feeling sly with the order she has it in her head.

"**Ma'am, yes, ma'am!**" All the guys replied in unison.

"Yes, ma'am." Ping said a second later, thus, causing them to laugh at 'him' from the embarrassment.

"_Very good. Now, have a good day, gentlemen._" As she disappeared from the screen, everyone else was snickering and talking about plans to counter the R.E.D.s, giving them trouble, and maybe, get some action for once.

"Boy howdy! I want to set up a defense that the R.E.D.s never seen in their lives! **YEE-HAW!**" Engineer was excited as ever, since he got to stand up first and hold up his fist in glee.

"Ya! Dat's what I'm talking about!" 'his' brother chimed in while getting ready for his first mission.

"_Wǒ y__īnggāi z__ěnme b__àn? [What should I do?]_" Ping whispered to someone that might hear 'him' out of the cheers of men getting ready for the fight.

"Uhh... Whoat the laddie is sayin? I don't speak jibberish!" The Demo spoke while hearing the Chinese spoken from 'his' mouth, still hammered as all hell from the booze of his. "And learn to speak English!"

"Ja, simple English for everyvun to understand." The Medic chuckled while straightening his glasses on his face.

After that jest of conversation between each other, The Sniper gets up and begins to leave. "Call me when we get our victory, mates." he said to everyone.

Ping can't help in blushing at the voice of his, before getting whap upside the head by 'his' brother to get a move on, lightly, though. "_Wǒ lái le, xi__ōngd__ì. [I'm coming, brother.]_" 'he' said as 'he' gotten 'his' bat, gun, and can of **BONK!** Atomic Cola, which according to the Pyro, brings up 'his' speed and endurance to a higher degree for a limited time, so, 'he' stood in position for the garage door-like frame to open, as well as the time to begin 'his' first mission on the battle field.

Hours later, Ping was being carried back, victoriously, by the shoulder of B.L.U. Heavy, for 'his' first capture of the R.E.D. Intelligence and also, eliminating the R.E.D.s Sniper, Engineer, and Heavy, while doing a death-defying stunt to get a better edge of the opposition. Even the Spy was clapping in the background while snorting for being a show-off.

"Hell yeah! Dat's my 'bro!'" Scout said as he was cheering with Demo, Pyro, and Soldier as Heavy sets his 'brother' down to celebrate.

"**Bwahahahaaha!** That laddie has balls to jump onto the rockets and knock them out of course for all of us fighters! **Cheers Mates!**" The Demo said as he took a long swig of rum from his bottles.

"Da! Puny baby has proven useful!" Heavy laughed while patting 'his' shoulder hard enough to knock 'him' down, as well as knocking off the hat to conceal 'his' identity, which everyone fell to silence as they were shocked from the change of events and the masquerade that was going on, exposed.

"Uh oh..." She finally said as she gotten up and dust herself off before scratching the back of her head. "Please, let me explain."

"Aha! I knew zit!" The Spy said as he made a bet with the Sniper. "I knew zat Scout was a woman! Pay me ze metal you owe me, Mr. Mundy."

"Crickey! I should have known from the bloody beginning, but when did you know about this, wanker?"

"Last night before Heavy tried to kill her, no?"

Everyone else was still in a state of shock, but like her brothers, she felt alone again. "Ey, ey, ey! Cut her some slack! It takes guts to come this far and prove herself long enough to stay, so back off!" Scout defended her while showing guts.

Poison felt tears coming to her eyes, which she wiped them away while showing determination and dignity. "He's right! I wouldn't be here, if I hadn't made sacrifices, even for a short while as we came out on top! In fact, I would be back home with Ma ma if I hadn't made a choice to come and help out."

"Hmm... You do have a point there, since all Americans sacrificed their lives for honor, freedom, and liberty." Soldier thought about while remembering all the times he tried to join in the Military himself, but failed, thus, he did all the work himself.

"If zhat is true, den I have one statement! No vone cares about vhat you say! Since you are so annoying, it's better to keep it zhat vay." The Medic stated as plainly as he could while not caring at all about her moving words or honorable actions, thus, he departed to the Medical wing of the base, wanting to be left alone.

Those words stung harder than ever, thus, she was insulted and hurt at the same time, thus, she couldn't hide the tears coming out of her eyes and run out of there while wanting some time for herself and to think.

"Mmmmpphhh! Muuuhhhahh! Mmmm mmm mmm..." Pyro said as he/she[?] shook his/her[?] head in pity while sighing and start tinkering with his/her[?] flamethrower.

"Well, thanks a lot, guys! You just pissed off my sister for just saving your asses back there!" Scout said as he ran after her to calm her down and give her comfort.

Outside, among the gravel and rocks, she sat by herself while crying from the pain and anger of the words she heard from the mouth of the Medic, while a meter away, her brother was calling out for her, worried that he was losing her, until he found her and trying to talk to her. "Hey, hey, hey. Look, I'm sorry for keeping the secret from the others, as well as dat prick of a doc to say those words, but I want you to know that I am proud of you for standing up and also, giving us a victory from those R.E.D.s." He said as he sat down next to her.

"You are right, but I felt so wounded in my heart that I couldn't take it anymore, brother. The physical pain, I can endure, but emotional and sensitive pain, -sighs- I'm not as strong as I hope to, yet, I promised Ma ma that we stay together, even if we fight each other, we remain strong."

"Yeah, forget dat asshole and try to carry on with what ya do best, sis." He nods while seeing her smile and feeling better, getting up and offering a hand to her. "And dat's being my little watcher."

She accepted his hand and stood up before being noogied on her head, laughing and feeling much better from the chat she had with him.

They felt better after having a talk for about an hour before racing back to the barracks for some sleep, since they always have a big day ahead of them. "No fair, nihon! That wasn't fair for us to have a fair starting point!" She called out to him while chasing after him before tackling him down and rough-housing with each other before it was cut short by the presence of a woman, around Poison's age or older, wearing purple and glasses that glare in the moonlight, clearing her throat. "Excuse me, you two, but it's curfew around here, so get inside now!" she said as she looked at us and pointing to the barracks with authority and some power.

"Alright, alright. We're going. Night, Miss Pauling." her brother said as he gotten up and walked away, holding up his hands while being a good guy.

"Good night, Miss Pauling." Poison called out to her before going in after her brother to get some sleep.

_July 21st, 1960_

_Well, my cover has been blown by the back slapping of Heavy, but at least, they know the truth about me. Yet, at least, I had a touching conversation with my brother while we were outside, since it wasn't fair for the Medic to insult me while I gave them a victory for the first day, even the R.E.D. Scout was shocked with my unorthodox skills that he couldn't keep up for hours, nor the others. -chuckles before sighing- But he did give me a special honor, just between him and myself, meaning no matter how much we are different, deep down, we all come from one family that still loves us, even when we are far away. From now on, I'm his little watcher, since I'm the only thing he's got in the war and I don't want to lose him, either._

_As for the others, I don't know what they are thinking, but I have one thing to know, I have said the truth and will stand by it with my family's honor. As for the Spy, he was heartless to bet on the outcome of my true nature to arrive, -sighs- I may never understand him. The Soldier understood my words and sides with me, for once, yet, I should be thankful for one important lesson from dismantling the R.E.D.s sentries: Wires hurt my hands when not used to them._

_Ma ma, if I write to you soon, it would be a great letter to tell as it would be filled with action, adventure, and hopefully, some passion, but for now, this journal is my only source of record, thus, it's getting late for me to write more, so I'll leave it here for tomorrow, I hope. Night, journal._

_~Poison_

After she wrote in her journal, she held it close to herself while looking at the ceiling, taking some time to think while sleep crept over her like a shadowed hand from the rafters, sand of slumber coating her to fall asleep, which she did after a few more minutes of silent cheer and happiness before closing her eyes to drift off to dream land in her head.

-_Four months later, after a ridiculous stalemate with the R.E.D.s, when it was her birthday, Thanksgiving Day, 1960, Badlands, New Mexico_-

The mornings were the same for everyone, rations like crazy, but the strangest thing is that there is no administrator around during the time of Thanksgiving, barking orders or issuing missions to everyone, thus, it was a time for everyone to take a day of rest from the battles and try to boost up their morale. As for Poison, it was a very special day for her alone, since she vaguely remember her real parents or where she originally came from.

As she sat on her bed, she heard a knock on the wall to snap her out of her train of thought, thus, she looked up to see her nihon greeting her. "'Sup, sis. And I remembered what today is." He said as he sat down next to her. "Its Thanksgiving here, but from what Ma told our brothers and myself, it's also your birthday, so Happy Birthday, Poison."

She smiled while tears of joy comes out of her eyes, since all the times in the past, her older and quite mean brothers do some cruel tricks on her, even cut her hair while she was taking a nap, which made her cry from the shame and hurt feelings she felt, but somehow, Scout was the one who kept her spirits up and even gave her some old things that he got from his brothers, which he kept from his youth, so she didn't feel too alone in the family. "Xie Xie, nihon." She whispered while hugging him before getting up. "So what I want to do is probably talk to the Engineer for some time, just to help him out, nihon, besides, I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day for everyone to just take it easy and have some fun."

"I dunno, I like the guy, but I still don't trust him to be alone with you, sis. After all, you're still new to the fellas and such, yet, I'll keep those punks from the R.E.D. area away." he said to her while having some doubts, but trusts her judgment and her ways of trying to help people out.

She smiled as she left the barracks before getting a dove on her head, which was the biggest surprise on her birthday. "**EEEKKKKKKKKKK!**" She screeched before ducking and trying to get the bird off of her head.

"**ARCHIMEDES! NO!**" The Medic shouted at the poor dove while shooing it away, before glaring at her straight in the face. "Did vou harm my little bird, girl?" He said as he grabbed the collar of her shirt to make her see eye to eye. "Did vou?"

Poison shooked her head while getting scared of him. "No, no! I haven't harm your dove, sir. I was walking, minding my business, when he showed up out of the blue, and scared me to death." She said while struggling.

"Liar!" He said as she felt him smacking her cheek hard with his left hand for lying to him.

"I'm not lying! I am telling the truth!"

He got so angry and shoved her onto the floor before storming away in a huff, clearly not convinced and still angry as ever, leaving her on the ground, absolutely having no heart to apologize to her.

She was used to the smacks on her cheek while dealing with her brothers, so she gotten up and walked on while having her head up with dignity and pride, bidding her good mornings to the Soldier, having to deal with his gruff manner; Pyro, who gave her a small gift for her birthday, which was a small lighter he made, which made her happier than ever, thus, she thanked him for the sweet gift; then, the Spy, who just mocked and sneered at her for being a tricky devil in the game of espionage when she doesn't have any clue on how the true undercover skills are used in battle, but with her peppy and cheerful manner, she just ignored him for the time being; Heavy didn't bother to say "good morning" when he was taking care of his guns, Sasha and Natascka, which kind of freaked her out for the sight of seeing him talking to them like they were alive or something, so she left him alone; The Demo, she spotted, was passed out in a drunken and wasted nap, thus, she wished to herself that he would stop drinking and maybe, learn to control his habits with explosives, yet she did a favor for him by covering him with a light blanket to keep him warm from the freezing air that was unusual around the time of the desert-like setting.

When she passed by the Sniper, she couldn't opened her mouth to greet him without acting like an idiot to him, thus, she nods her head to him as a greeting of silence while picking up her speed of walking, making it harder and harder for her to just talk to him alone, henceforth, she is in a state of silent admiration of the tall Aussie and his yellow sunshades that is reflective like mini-mirrors to her. "_Dammit, why can't I say something to him without freaking out or even, look stupid?_" She thought to herself while her day went from good to bad all of a sudden.

By the time she gotten outside, she accidentally bumped into Miss Pauling and made her dropped her clipboard on the ground. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you there." She helped her out while picking up the clipboard and paperwork that was scattered all around her.

"It's alright, Poison, actually I have packages for everyone, including you, from the mail, as well as checking up on everyone with their morale." She said as she gotten everything straighten and just told her what she was doing there, since she was not as timid around her than she is around her brother and her fellow team mates, which Poison took the cue to leave her alone for the day, since she still wants to talk to the Engineer for a while. "Have a good day, Poison."

"Err... Xie Xie?" She replied while confused as hell, but shrugs it off as she is wondering around the outside of the base, looking for any places where the Engineer is camping at, especially when she knows that he loves to play his guitar to his sentries, as well as drinking some beer to keep himself calm, then, she saw smoke coming from the west, signaling that he is at his own constructed 'beehive,' surrounded with his creations of mechanical design, playing his six-string guitar while making a beautiful music to keep himself busy with coming up new inventions and better defenses. She followed the music while keeping on her toes for any rockets, bullets, or any missteps on the way to the Engineer, holding out a piece of tin foil to confuse the sentries temporarily, thus, she got to him with luck on her side completely.

"Well, Howdy there, Poison. Would you like to join me?" He greeted her while seeing her behind him, a bit startled from the amount of time he had to deal with the R.E.D. Spy messing up his sentries for months, thus, he sighed in relief. "You scared the living daylights out of me, little lady."

She gritted her teeth when she sat down, hate to be called that every time she is around the guys, yet, she smiled at him while resting her head on her hands, looking at him with immense curiosity. "Nihao, Engineer." She greeted him while watching him play his guitar.

"I may not understand your dialect, Poison, but I appreciate you coming to visit me on Thanksgiving Day." He said as he chuckled with easy going mood and continue playing his tune.

"Uhh... Thank you, sir, but today is also my birthday, as well." She said as she giggled too, hearing herself speak English with some effort, continue to hear the melody of his strumming on his guitar.

"Oh? Well, Happy Birthday. How old are you today?" He asked while looking up at her.

"19." She smiled wider and grins. "I got lighter from Pyro, sneers and a face slap from Spy and Medic," she rubbed her bruised cheek while telling him, "my brother wished me first this morning, so I feel better, and also, talked to Miss Pealing, saying that she has some packages for all of us in the mail, so it's been an interesting morning."

"Heh, so cute, yet have you talk to the Sniper face-to-face?"

She blushed while sitting up right and looking sheepish. "No, I couldn't find the words to say to him, since I don't know if he can understand me or not."

"Ah. I see, well, anyways, I am sorry for not coming up with a gift for ya, but I hope you accept a song that I wrote for you." He said as he started to play.

-_plays a small version of Happy Birthday, but guitar version to cheer her up_-

Poison closes her eyes while letting the melody come to her heart, giving her more and more hope for a better today, even forgetting the pain of her cheek and the harsh words of everyone else, except for the Engineer and her brother, as well as the Pyro, his/her/its wishing of Happy Birthday to her.

-_This is in her dreams while she sat by the fire, asleep_-

As soon as the music stopped, she opened her eyes to see a R.E.D. Spy looming over her, holding out his butterfly knife to stab her.

"Bonjour!" He said as he tried to stab her, but misses when she rolled out of the way in a flash. "Dammit!" He already stabbed the Engineer while he was in stealth, thus, making the music stop completely.

"**ENGINE!**" She shouted while in shock and then, tried to run away, her fear is kicking into high gear.

"**HELP!**" She screamed as she ran past the scrambled sentries that the Spy did onto them, thus, adding more fear to her attempt to escape, before being stopped by the R.E.D. Heavy, which petrified her to the point of being looking really white with complete terror.

"Hmph! Puny B.L.U. baby think they can defeat Heavy!" He said as he picked her up and held her in his hand completely, slowly causing a squeeze on her body. "Now I will have last laugh! **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

She struggled while clawing and beating on his hand to let him go before an idea came to her, thus, closing her eyes and biting hard on it while letting blood come out of her mouth.

"Owww! Let go!" R.E.D. Heavy shouted while unclinching his hand to shake off the stinging pain that is afflicting him. "**MEDIC! DOKTOR!**" He shouted while seeing her let go and running away, spitting out vile tastes that she accidentally licked on while chomping down on the flesh, meaning months and months of old mayo that he didn't wipe off from his sandviches.

"_Yuck! That was vile!_" She grimaced while doing a baseball slide under the R.E.D. Demo, avoiding his sticky bombs and other explosive devices around her, though that's going to cost her the use of her hearing for about three months or so. "_I will never look at a sandvich of B.L.U. Heavy's again, but this is crazy, the R.E.D.s suddenly attacking us when the administrator isn't around._" She ran past the R.E.D. Pyro, who nearly scorched her while she ran faster than her nihon and jumping farther than he could, before hiding behind a corner of the building, panting and sweating, but covers her mouth when a cloaked R.E.D. Spy walked by her, unaware of her spot to hide.

"Hm?" He said as he turned quickly to spot her. "**AHA! What?**" He saw no one there as he was shocked of the speed and evasion of the B.L.U. Scout. "Clever! I'll give you credit for zhat, mon amore, but I will get you yet!" He said as he looked for the B.L.U.'s Intel.

"_Oh no! He's after the Intel! I need to get there and protect it before he does._" She thought as she dashed ahead to the office where the Intel is kept safe.

"Whoa! Sis! What's happening?" her brother called out while catching up to her, seeing her opening the door lock like it was nothing to her. "Why are you in a rush?"

"**No time, nihon. The R.E.D.s struck while I was visiting Engie and they tried to stop me from calling upon all of you! Now I got to protect the Intel before it is stolen!**" She said as she threw open the door and pulling him in, shuts the door and puts a chair under the handle to prevent the R.E.D.s to entering in the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do ya mean dat the R.E.D.s are attacking us? Dat doesn't make sense at all!" Her nihon said as he leaned against the desk, crossing his arms while thinking, hearing her out.

"I know, but something is wrong, since they don't do sneak attacks on holidays and such, so I am betting that there is a secret revolt right now, nihon." She replied as she kept an eye out of the windows while having the horizontal blinds down and on high alert. "Even the vile taste of stale mayo stains my mouth, which I will never get out of for a month."

"Yuck, you got dat right when he shoves his hand in my face every damn day of the week." he made a face when he understood what she means. "So what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Great.

Then the glass completely cracked into pieces in front of her when an ax broke the windows, thus, she screamed and jumped back while getting away from the impact, thus, revealing the mask of the R.E.D. Pyro, trying to get into the office.

"Ahh! They have gotten inside!"

"Ya think?"

Then things have gotten way out of hand that she held onto her head and kept wishing that this was a nightmare, until she felt the familiar mechanical hand on her shoulder waking her up, calling out her name from her dream. "Huh?"

-_End of the dream/nightmare_-

She sat up while looking around, everything was peaceful and calm, happy to see the Engineer alive and well, as well as no R.E.D.s around to disturb them. "Are you ok, partner? Ya'll fell asleep on me when I was playing the song for ya." he said to her as he helped her up from the ground.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare while the music was going on, Engine. I am sorry for that." She replied while sighing in relief of his concern and runs back to the base for some supper, since she slept all day, from the look of the sun setting in the west, thus, she was hungry for something good.

Somehow, the Engineer was inside the darken and eerily quiet base before her, and some planning on the Scout's part, was getting ready for a party for her birthday that she'll never forget.

_"Psshh... Is everything ready?"_

_"Yeah, even lardfat is prepared for the surprise."_

_"Vill vou keep zits down! She vill hear vus!"_

_"Nevah! This soldier will never shuts up, maggots!"_

_"Oi! Pipe down, ya barmy fool!"_

_"Sasha is embarrassed, but happy to celebrate birthday."_

_"Mmmppph! Muunnnahhh! Mpph!"_

_"You blokes are going to die soon."_

_"Enough, here she comes, gentlemen. Get ready."_

As Poison gotten closer to the common room, she saw it dark as the night, thus, she was curious on what is going on around the entire base, which is scaring her a bit from her nightmare she had. When she stepped into the darken space, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness for a bit before the lights were turned on, thus, blinding her for a few seconds.

"**SURPRISE!**" the guys say as they popped out of their hiding places, surprising her with a wonderful birthday party.

She gasped and smiled while tearing in happiness, seeing the small, but crafted gifts that was near a sandvich cake that the Medic made for her. [_Author's Notes: After the Scout threaten to whack him out completely, for two reasons. One, he was being an ass to him and a psycho; and two, what he did to her was not cool, so he wanted something to say "I'm sorry" to her._] Everyone smiling and wishing her a happy birthday.

"Xie Xie, everyone." She said as she bowed to them before making a wish and then, blowing out the candle, before she saw a different messenger with a tv stuck to his chest, but showing something different and horrifying. "What the...?"

On the screen was a group of people that was tied up and blindfolded while they are unaware of what is going on at this time. "_Good evening, Poison. Happy Birthday, from me and your real family that traveled all the way from China to see you._" The administrator said as she stepped into the view of the camera, thus, she has a trick up her sleeve to keep her in line.

"_Where are we? Who is out there? What is going on?_" Ba ba said as he tried to find the source of the voice while trying to protect his family from danger.

"**Ba ba...? Is that my real father?**" Poison asked to herself as she kept quiet while hearing the administrator explaining the rules and regulations to her, but in the words of Mandarin Chinese before nodding at Miss Pauling to fire shots at the family that she never got to know. "No..." she began to cry while seeing her real ba ba, ma ma, and her actual brothers getting slain, thus, literally breaking her heart from the inside out.

"In all of my years, I never seen so much...horror. It's shameful."

"..."

"What de hell was dat crap?"

"That don't look good."

"No dignity at all."

"What in Sam Hell is wrong with this picture?"

"Bloody 'Ell... An entire family slain..."

"Oh Good, more bodies to collect for me to experiment upon."

"Blimey, that's even lower than the standards of an assassin."

After the messenger was shot and the filming was done, she felt her world was turned completely upside down and coldly glare at the Medic for thinking of using her real parents that she never got to meet at all for science experiments, since he had no heart to say that at all about the callousness of the slayings that happened in front of her eyes. "_Why did it have to happen to me? Why?_" She felt oddly hollow on the inside and also, a rise of defiance towards the administrator for the horrific crime she committed.

When she ate the sandvich slice that she got from her nihon, she tried to put on a happy face while pushing the horrible thought out of her mind, as well as try to think about her current mother and brothers, instead of the disturbing scene of murder. "The gifts were great, nihon. Xie Xie." She smiled as she saw that she got a small first aid kit; case of **BONK! **Atomic Colas and other cans to try out; binoculars; used pair of gloves from Heavy, modified to fit her hands, since his hands are too big for her size; a tool set that looks worn down, but still working; and a small dagger for self defense, thus, she felt happy from the horrible scene she witnessed.

"No prob, sis. You deserved it and I bet Mom at home is wishing ya a happy birthday too." He replied while biting into his sandvich while chatting with Demo.

After the celebration and some Thanksgiving dinner with everyone, the base was quiet again and pulling out her journal, pen, flashlight, and picture of her adopted family, started writing while laying down on her abdomen.

_November 23rd, 1960, Badlands, New Mexico_

_Well, I got some good news and some bad news, especially for the day of my birth and day of Thanks, if what my brother had told me this morning. -thinks while biting the cap of the pen to think on how to put it into words- Despite my peppy and upbeat mood, all day, I have been either ignored or even put into a situation with my team members, except for Pyro, who gave me a lighter. [Real sweet of him/her/it to do that for me] Before I tell you the news, I would like to say that without my nihon around, I would not have made it to my 19th birthday without him backing me up, so I would like to thank him from the deepest part of my heart._

_Ok, the bad news: I just saw something so callous and cold hearted while I was blowing out the candle on the sandvich cake, it literally destroyed my innocence and past. ... Alright, the administrator was gone to get my birth parents and brothers from China and send them back here, where, I have no clue, but when she was telling me about my foolish ways, she made an example by having all of them killed right in front of my eyes, which took the greatest amount of restrain to not vomit nor wail at the loss of the parents that I never got to know, yet, I didn't think the guys would stomach the sight of cruelty and harshness of the administrator, just to make her point loud and clear. Xié'è de w__ūpó [evil witch] -a tear dropped onto the page before it was wiped away by the blanket, trying to keep the ink on the paper while wiping her eyes from the pain she felt inside herself-_

_Good news: I managed to get some sunlight and cherish the time of peace from fighting while hanging around the Engineer, avoiding the sentries while using a piece of tin foil to temporarily confuse them as I ran by them. His guitar playing is so close to my ancestral homeland's stringed instrument, but better sounding to me when he sang "Happy Birthday to you," thus, putting me to sleep for the afternoon. Even the Pyro gave me a lighter that he/she/it created from it's hands, which I will keep as a gift forever. -looks at the hand crafted steel lighter that is beside the journal- I wonder what Mr. Mundy is thinking about at this time. -letting her mind wonder for a bit before getting back on track-_

_I will write to Ma ma on what is going on with Scout and myself, as well as some sketchy details on what we have been doing for the last year, by now, leaving out the horror that I just witnessed earlier. Yet, one more thing, I will never look at Heavy's sandviches the same way ever again from a nightmare of fear and intense._

_Flower of the day: None, since it's November and no flowers can grow in the cool temperature of the desert here in the Badlands, so it's impossible to get a flower in perfect condition when it's arid and almost a wasteland. Poor things._

_~Poison_

As she finished writing down that entry, she closed the book and hid it with her gifts in a hidden space behind her bed, along with her flashlight that she turned off; an extra set of clothes; spare ammo for her gun; picture of her adopted family; and her necklace that she found on the ground a month ago, which was very beautiful turquoise and silver pendant from an Indian tribe outside of Santa Fe, when both her and her nihon were getting supplies for the B.L.U.s; thus, closing it up and drifting off to sleep.

-_A few weeks later_-

Poison was dreaming about something when she was still in bed, thus, the guys had a plan to wake her up while trying to not snicker out loud. "_Shhh... Do vou vant to ruin zhe fun, dummkopf_" The Medic harshly whispered while wanting to do this for the longest time and still have his sadism around.

"_Sorry_ "

The guys planned to coat her face with shaving cream while tickling her nose with one of Archimedes feathers and wait for the reaction to crack them up, ergo, it took a few tickles on the nose to have her hand slapping her face and waking up to a face full of cream. ... -**Whap!**-

"Zz...? What da...?" she said as she woke up to see her hand covered in shaving cream and then, sees Heavy and the Medic laughing their asses off with greatest of mirth. "_D__àhuǒ j__ī! [Big Turkeys]_" she insulted them while getting up and take a shower to clean up the cream off of her face and still feel embarrassed.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Zat vas beautiful!" The medic cackled while holding onto his ribs with his hands.

"Da, that slaps me on the knee!" Heavy said while laughing too.

As she found the shower room and enters it, after wondering around the hallway for 15 minutes, she blushed while seeing the man she can't stop thinking about for months on end, is brushing his teeth and oblivious of what is going on around him, henceforth, she is gathering up the courage to say something to him, walking up to an empty sink.

"Good morning, Mr. Mundy." She finally said it while washing her face in a sink away from him.

"Eh? Oh, G'day, Poison." he said to her, finally after months of evasion and uneasiness to come up and say "hello" to her, since he has been living alone for a long time back in the Outback wilderness of Australia, learning to depend upon himself for survival. "Whoat's that all over your pretty little face?"

She blushed as she washed off her face from the foam that was still on it. "Shaving cream, courtesy of the Medic and Heavy." As she shut off the water, she saw him standing next to her and looking up at him, her face is red as ever, staring into the shades that he had on his face. "I-I overslept today and missed breakfast, so they pulled the prank on me to wake me up."

"Shh... I will take care of those blokes, Poison. Don't you worry about it, but for now, you have been fancying me for quite a long while, roight?" He said as he put a finger on top of her lips to stop her from talking to let her hear him out.

She nodded in reply to his small question while her heart is going faster inside her chest, wondering if her dreams is coming true about him. She saw him coming closer to meet her face, he stopped just inches from her nose and smirks. "_Well, then, your wish have been granted, but not roight now, love, since I am a sniopah and I have my standards within my duty for the cause, so, enjoy this moment for now._" He whispered to her ear before standing up right and walking away, fully shaved and also, teeth brushed, leaving her in a position of one hand, awkwardness and embarrassment, with shaving cream in her hair from her rude awaking; and in another hand, almost had her dream come true, if she hadn't chickened out at the last moment while letting him manipulate her actions for that one second. "_Dammit! I nearly had that kiss that I have been dreaming about for months since I arrived here, yet, he caught me off guard again. Why can't I do something to get at him back? Am I letting my emotions get the better of me right now? Ugghhh! It's too confusing!_" She thought as she took her shower and thankfully, had a change of clothes to wear for the day, feeling frustrated before sighing and think of something else, ie, plotting her revenge on the Heavy and Medic. "_But I will get back at the Medic and Heavy for that unforgivable prank, one way or another._"

After getting dressed and cleaned up, she got ready for her missions of the day, avoiding the Heavy and Medic while being cool and calm, really focused on the tasks at hand.

"_Oh, Poison, you are assigned to help spot kills with the Sniper today, changed of plans._" the administrator told her in her headsets while smiling in her office, watching everything happening all over both the R.E.D. and B.L.U. bases through the series of monitors, via security cameras.

Poison blushed and gulped while accepting the assignment without a word spoken, thus, climbing up the ladder to the Sniper's Nest area, avoiding bullets left and right before holding up her hands to him as he was on high alert for any Spies sneaking up on him, showing him that she is unarmed and on his side. "It's me! It's me, Poison, not a R.E.D. Spy!"

"Sorry about that, Poison. One can't be too careful around 'ere when there are spies among us." He said as he put away his bushwacka blade and returned to his post. "Whoat brings you 'ere?"

"Err... The administrator has ordered me to help spot out possible head-shots from here," She replied while taking her place besides him, a few feet away for distance and space. "Which I know that you prefer working alone, but sometimes, you need help with covering your back, sir."

"Bloody roight I do, since those blasted Spies like to sneak up behind me and stab me in the back everytime I use me snoiping rifle, mate." The Sniper replied while keeping his sight on the target below and across the way from the nest.

She nods in agreement while feeling a bit sorry for him, but she went right to work while keeping her head in the game. As she was doing her spotting for him, she can hear something was wrong there, thus, she pulled out her dagger to cover Mr. Mundy's back, which she threw the dagger at the right spot to do her first kill on the R.E.D. Spy, as he was cloaked and thus, he fell on the floor dead with the dagger in his skull, missing his chest by inches. "_Damn. A little too high._" she muttered while walking up to him and pulling her dagger out.

"Crickey! That was some precise deadly knife throwing, love." He said as he ducked from the barrage of bullets coming from the R.E.D. Heavy's Sasha's gun barrel.

"Xie Xie." She blushed as she went back to work and an idea came to her and by using some spare rope, she slide down the wire and into the R.E.D. base to do her work while being ahead of the others that was unaware of how she keeps getting in. When she was stopped by the R.E.D. Scout, he grins while holding onto a what to be looking like a fish to fight with, which she couldn't believe.

"Yo, what's up, baby? Coming to steal our Intel again?" He taunted her while running up to her in hopes of knocking her out, but the fish was out of his hand before he could blink, since she learned some karate and judo in basic.

"Sirre! And night-night!" She said before knocking him out with a chop on the base of the neck, around the clavicle bone area, then running on ahead to steal the Intel again, having no one in her path, thus, running all the way back to the B.L.U. base again.

That night after all the cheers and happiness was going around, she felt tired and a little tipsy when she tried her first glass of ale, thus, she fell asleep on the bed, unable to write anything down.

_[Author's Notes: Sorry for this part, but it was time to see if she can hold her liquor, which she couldn't, but at least, she does understand what the DEMOMAN had to go through everyday.]_

-_The next day_-

Poison woke up with a hangover and splitting headache while looking around for her nihon, the Engineer, Pyro, and Mr. Mundy.


	2. Part 2

**Scout's Adopted Sister, part 2**

_By Soultail Omega-Light/Australia/Poisonfang205/Kathy Balog_

_Author's notes: Now, I made the first part too long, so I had to cut it down so that it fits to the storyline, but still have the requirements._

-_The next day_-

Poison woke up with a hangover and splitting headache while looking around for her nihon, the Engineer, Pyro, and Mr. Mundy. "Uhhh... Nihon... Mr. Mundy... Engine? Where are you?" She groaned as she sat up and hissed in pain while rubbing on her forehead with her hands to ease the pain in her head. "_Maybe that was a bad idea to drink those shots of alcohol. A **REAL** bad idea._" As she gotten up and washed her face to clear her head up, she looked out the doorway and did a double take, since it appeared to be snowing in the Badlands at this time, since it is December, after all and such, she gotten over her splitting headache as she ran outside to enjoy the flurries of snow falling onto her head and thus, she felt happy and carefree while closing her eyes.

As she was having fun, she accidentally bumped into her nihon while getting her head back into reality. "Ey, ey, ey, easy, sis. Dis is a snowball fight dat I am having with lard-fat dere." He said to her as he pulled her down to hide from the barrage of snowballs thrown by Heavy, safely behind their crudely made fort, but still standing tall, a pile of snow balls that was oblonged and out of shaped, but she giggled as this reminded her of the days of snow ball fights back home in Boston with her brothers, then, as she was reshaping the balls into rounder spheres, an idea came to her out of the blue. "Nihon, I have an idea!"

As he ducked and hid, he looked at her. "What is dat, sis? Since I am stuck between a rock and a hard place, I am open for ideas."

"The double team barrage of surprise, nihon." She said as she held up the better formed ball and has a glimmer of mischief in her eye. "If we can surprised Heavy with a double team effort, thus, as they say, '_The bigger they are..._'"

"'_De harder dey fall,_' I like dat idea, sis." He said as he grabbed all the reformed balls into his arms and grinning big. "Just like back home with our bros, but with smarts."

She nodded and gathered up the remainder while waiting for the moment to strike, at the count of three, thus, they popped back up out and threw all the snow balls they got at Heavy, thus, the amount of force behind the snowballs caused the big Heavy Weapons Expert to fall onto his fort, thus, he lost the snowball war with the Scout siblings.

"**NYYYYEEEETTTTTT!**" He screamed as he landed onto his back, thus, he felt pain there, as well as humiliation.

Both Scout and Poison cracked up and held onto each other while laughing at the scene, since it was too funny to not laugh at. "Oh God, dat was freakin' pwn! Hey, Lard-fat, ya got pwn'd!"

As he continued to laugh, he felt the whap on his head, thus, he looked around. "Alright, who did dat? Who's de smart-ass dat threw de snow ball at my head?"

"Hmm hmm hmm... Boom! Headshot!" The Sniper said as he chuckled from his nest, holding his own storage of snowballs and thanking his skills in Jarate. [_Eww... I don't want to know what he has in those jars._] "Got ya, mate!"

Oh, was Scout madder than hell, thus, Poison and Scout worked together as a team while fighting with Demo, Pyro, Soldier, and Spy, who was trying to keep his cigarette dry from the wet snow. Everyone was having a full out snowball fight, thus, it lasted all day, while unaware of the R.E.D.s spying on them.

After all the fun and excitement of the first day of winter, everyone went back inside to get some coffee to warm up with and stay by the fire of Pyro's flamethrower while telling each other stories, thus, she felt happier than ever.

Then the men looked at her for something good to hear from her, since they like a good tale to share with. "Alright, lassie. Since ye 'ave been doing more work than the rest of us, its time that yew tell us a tale to entertain us." The Demo said as he was half-drunk from his alcohol and half-sober from the coffee.

"M-Me? O-Okay." she replied while getting nervous to use her English to speak to her fellow team mates, but she did take a deep breath and remembers a tale she remembered from a fellow Chinese friend of hers. "This is the tale of the Invincible Spear and the Indestructible shield, from my friend's home of China." As she told them the fable while looking serious, she didn't expect that her tale is that alluring to the team, thus, she continue telling it.

"Yet, I have a riddle for you to answer, if you can guess. How do you stop an invincible spear and an indestructible shield when the shield is very well made to withstand sword and spears, while the spear can pierce through shields and targes with ease?" She gave them a little riddle while being wise before drinking her coffee to wait for the answer.

"By having them destroy each other." Miss Pauling said as she walked up to the group, knowing the riddling tale.

"Blimey... so yer saying t'at in order to stop the R.E.D.s is by destroying ourselves?" Demo asked as he tried to put the words together as a practical terminology.

"Unfortunately, yes, Mr. Degroot, that's exactly how the tale goes in modern times." She sighed as she smacked her hand against her head.

"Damn, sis. Dat story is scary when you dink about it, especially when it's put into English." her brother said as he felt uneasy with the analogy of Demo's and the folklore. Heavy couldn't imagine what it must be like back then, but, all he cares about is his guns and his supply of sandviches.

_December 16th, 1960_

_It snowed today! Yay! And after having a hangover for the first time, I will not touch it ever again, as long as I live. -shudders- Nasty stuff, aru._

_Nihon and I had the most fun with the snowball fight with Heavy, Sniper, Pyro, Engie, and everyone else, except for Mr. Crabby Medic. -snickers- We were unstoppable when we work together as a team for a long while, especially having fun and seeing Heavy being the biggest target ever. That fight lasted all day, until the sun set in the west that evening, thus, we all head inside to warm up by Pyro's flamethrower and having mugs of coffee, which I found out after three months of drinking 100 cups of coffee, I was literally faster than nihon and the R.E.D. Sniper couldn't hit me for more than a milisecond, but that's something else. -clear her throat and gets back in line-_

_All of my team mates wanted to hear a story for their enjoyment, so I told them about the folklore of the Invincible spear and Indestructible shield, thus, they were shocked on my memory to recall it as well as giving them a little riddle to solve, which Miss Pauling solved it for them. [Cheat.] But when Demo put it together, it does make sense after putting into modern terminology._

_Let's pray that the tale and the realization doesn't become true for everyone, including me, since it's too horrible to think about at this time._

_Ma ma, I have sent you a letter, along with a pic of nihon and I still hanging on and causing trouble, but I had to ask Engineer for translation to English, since I am still writing in Chinese characters, so I apologize for it. Next week is Christmas and the first Christmas away from home._

_I can't wait for it, Ma ma and nihon, but for now, it's time for bed, so good night, aru._

_~Poison_

As she finished writing in her journal while laying down on her stomach, some of the men were trying to read it, but they can't understand Chinese characters, well, except for Engineer, who knows better than to look at private information, thus, she had to cover her journal up while protecting it from prying eyes.

"Good night, dummkopf." The Medic said as he turned off the light and everyone went to sleep, as well as herself.

"Good night, Xiǎoqì guǐ [_Meanie_]" She replied before dozing off to dream land.

-_December 25th, 1960_-

During the day, Miss Pauling and Poison were in a match of wits with each other, the loser gets to wear the Mrs. Claus suit at that evening's party, which was ok with her as long as she can beat her at her game, but after hours of the battle being tied, Miss Pauling pulled out a sneaky, tricky question that Poison couldn't answered correctly, thus, she won by deception. "Alright, Poison, you lost, fair and square, so tonight, you have to put on the uniform." She said as her glasses glimmered under the bright light bulb.

"Aww, man. You tricked me, aru. -_sighs_- But a deal's a deal, no matter what the outcome is, since it's Christmas, after all." She said as she took the suit from Miss Pauling's hands and head towards the shower room to change into it, which was a little too big for her size, thus she had to ask for some help from Miss Pauling for the resizing of her outfit, which took hours while the guys were out of the base to do some shopping and whatever they do during the day of Christmas. [_That was before she heard the guys coming back and stayed in there for the sake of her embarrassment._]

That night, as Poison was in the shower room, changing into the forced suit of Mrs. Claus, she was not happy with the idea of losing to Miss Pauling in a contest of wits earlier that day, thus, she refused to come out when reality dawned on her and the guys were back from shopping and preparing for the party.

"Aww, come on, sis. Be a good sport and come out of dere." Nihon tried to coaxed her out while not trying to laugh at her. "Please?"

After thinking about it, from her years past of being with her brothers and all the fun she had, she sighed and gave up on the stubbornness to come out of the shower room, then feeling a bit better that her brother had antlers on his head. "Lost to bet too, nihon?" she asked him while keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, but at least, you are not getting a kiss from Lard-fat, since he's Santa. Pfft... Like he's going to be better dan anyone else."

"That's true,, aru." She giggled while walking with him to the party, trying to blow off the jeers and wolf-calls by the **R.E.D.**s.

As they got there, she was surprised to see a real Christmas tree inside **B.L.U.** base and also, some gifts for everyone, which she secretly did her gift for the Sniper, under the tree, thus, it was less embarrassing and more fun to be around her team mates, though they would pay more attention to her face than her chest. She didn't care after hours of chatting with the guys and helping out with Heavy, handing out their Christmas presents and also, getting a kiss on the cheek by a drunken Medic, it was one of those crazy, yet memorable events that she won't forget.

"Well, I didn't get the kiss from the Sniper, nihon, but I have blackmail for the Medic when he sobers up." She said to him while holding onto a new ammo set for her gun as her Christmas gift.

"Yeah, and ma's going to have a fit when she finds out." He snickered while holding onto his new wooden back, Sandman, and drank some non-alcoholic eggnog from the Snack Table.

"True." She giggled while seeing Soldier, Engineer, and Demo trying to sing Christmas carols while drunk, thus, she can't help in laughing at them, then she saw the Sniper come up to them and cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, mate, but may I have a word with Poison?" He said as he took off his hat to be polite, which she nodded and got up to follow him to a hallway doorway, which has a mistletoe hanging from the top of the walkway.

As he lead her to stand under the mistletoe, she felt her heart beating loudly in her ears while a blush appeared on her cheeks, thus, she stopped when he stood under the little trinket of Christmas. "Well, since I am not good with my words, I thought it would be more appropriate to show you how I feel." He said as he pulled her up to kiss chastely on the lips, underneath the mistletoe, before letting her go and bidding everyone a good night.

She felt like she was completely and utterly on cloud nine, thus, she smiled and held her hands together in happiness while walking back to nihon, her dreams of having that kiss from him has been fulfilled by standing under the mistletoe.

"Well, it'z about damn time ze Bushman let zat mademoiselle know how he feelz for her, no?" The Spy said as he lights up his cigarette and keeping a close eye on them over several months, until that night. "You are lucky, Scout, to have a sister that is charming."

"I know, but I can't help in protecting her from him and dose **R.E.D.**s as long as we have been here, yet, I agree with ya on dat." Scout nods in agreement while happy to see his sister having a good time, as well as having her dreams come true.

"Hehehehe... -hic- The Sniper's a lucky man to attract the attention of a cute girl." Engineer chuckled while still drunk as ever.

"Humph! Dummkofp! -hic- Zhey don't understand zhat she is dangerous!" The medic said out loud while still on his drunken rage.

"Whatta mean, doc?" Scout asked him while looking confused.

"All I am sayingz, -hic- is zhat zhe sister of vours, can be dangerous to ourz health, if vou zhink about it." He said before passing out.

"_-snorts- Lightweight._" Demo thought as he drank more of his alcohol without passing out, while snorting in disappointment at the Medic's lack of tolerance to the alcohol. "I thought all yew Germans were bloody tolerant to the rum."

Poison laughed while holding onto her mouth with her hands, since it was too much for her to see from the humor and the bubbliness of her youth, it's making Christmas something to remember in years to come.

_December 25th, 1960_

_It's Christmas and I got a letter from Ma ma while waiting for Nihon to come back from his trip to Artesia with the B.L.U.__ team members, keeping a low profile and playing "20 questions" with Miss Pauling, which wasn't very fair at all, after hours of boredom overcame us during that day. _

_Anyways, the letter was saying that she misses us and she was so proud of her children succeeding and also, learning a lot from their battles, thus, the home back in Boston is lonely and cold, without us there to cheer her up. As I finished reading the letter, I was forced, by Miss Pauling, to wear the Mrs. Claus uniform that was a bit too big for my form, so she did a lot of sewing and fittings on me to get it right, until the time of the Party, which I was in the shower room, stubborn to come out, when it was embarrassing to wear it in the first place._

_-sighs- It took the convincing words of my nihon to come out and as I did, I was surprised to see him with antlers of a reindeer that he said he lost in a bet in town while they were shopping for gifts and such. _

_-giggles- I had fun with the gift giving while surprising Pyro with a new fire ax that I had to clean up from the old one, but stronger wood for the handle; Engine got new goggles after I gotten the ones from Ma ma, which fits him better than on me, to be honest; Scout, my nihon, got a new hat from me and Ma ma. which suits him quite well; Heavy, more sandviches while making them on the spot[How did he get the money to pay for the meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and other stuff, that's way beyond me, aru]; Medic, a book that I found in the R.E.D. base one time, while I was hiding it in my secret storage, which is the book on anatomy and what he do with it, I am not going to guess; Demo got a new beanie, which I noticed the old one was getting tattered and worn out, which I learn how to crochet on my own -feels so proud-; Soldier, a new badge, which I managed to craft a week before the holidays, and now, he's wearing it with pride -rolls my eyes in sarcasm-; Spy, one of my trinkets, meaning one of my bullets that fits into his Colt gun, a small sacrifice to the spirit of sharing and family; and finally, a kiss that was shared under the mistletoe with the Sniper. -girlish giggle while on cloud nine- That is the one gift that I will keep in my heart for a long time._

_-then calms down- It was funny to see Heavy as Santa Claus, even to the Scout, which told me that he would not make a good Santa at all. -laughs- Yet, I managed to share all the memories of Christmas with my 'temporarily' family away from home, and even the precious ones... -holds up a pic of Mr. Mundy and I sharing a chaste kiss under the mistletoe- will keep with me forever, even if I still have to wear the bloody dress for the rest of time here in B.L.U. Base, around Christmas, it's worth it in the long run._

_-then puts the picture with the family one and thinks of more to say in the journal- I don't know what else to say, but to get ready for the Chinese New Year that is coming up and I want to ask Pyro and Demo to make fireworks for the celebration as it would bring in the new year and the year of the [insert animal of the time here], and what the Administrator is planning, I have to be prepare for anything that comes my way. -nods in determination-_

_Ma ma, I love you and I will keep an eye on nihon while we wait for our gifts for the New Year and the Chinese New Year, which you had to adopt while I was getting anxious to celebrate it when I was a little girl. I will keep you in my prayers all the nights that we are away._

_-yawns big- Excuse me, aru, but it's getting late and Demo wants to celebrate Boxing Day, so I got to get to bed immediately, so good night, aru._

_~Poison_

As she finished her writing, she closed her book and putting it away with the gifts she gotten, her pen, and her necklace she wore at the party for that night, then closing the secret door behind her before laying back onto her bed, covering herself under the blankets completely while getting warm for the night.

-_December 26th, 1960_-

When Poison first woke up in the morning, she greeted the sunlight while smiling with cheer and bubbliness, thus, she yawned while sitting up in her bed. "Good morning, Mr. Sunshine, aru." She greeted it while getting out of her bed, used to the cold floor and such, gathering up her clothes and stuff to clean up for the day in the showers. As she head towards the shower room, she was greeted by no other but the Sniper, who surprisingly up in the morning and celebrating Boxing Day in Australia, as well as in England, Scotland, and Ireland, even in New Zealand, and finally, Canada.

"G'day, Poison." He greeted her while shaving his face from the growing beard on his face. "Happy Boxing Day."

"Nihao, Mr. Mundy. And Happy Boxing Day to you too." She said as she entered the shower stalls while she hummed to herself, being all cheerful and lax.

"Whoat's with the humming, love?" he asked her while finishing up his shaving. "Whoat got you in a good mood?"

"Oh, just grateful to be alive after the Christmas holidays, sir." She replied while turning on the water to clean up from the night before while she was wearing the same suit as she was dared to wear for Christmas. "As well as getting ready for the Chinese New Year that I am going to attend for my heritage. I-I mean, you are welcome to join me, if you want." She said as she washed herself under the running water, feeling it clean her skin up from the dust, dirt, and layers of grim she picked up from her bed, before blushing in inviting him to celebrate the Chinese New Year with her.

"Is that a date or just honoring me with the celebration, love?" he asked as he quirked up his eyebrow to the invitation.

"Begging your pardon?"

"Nevermind."

"Oh." She said as she washed her hair and letting it get cleaned before hearing the roaring yawn of Heavy, Demo, Engineer, Pyro, and Scout, hating getting up in the mornings, as well as the Medic, Spy, and [sometimes, when he is drunk out of his mind] Soldier, thus, hurrying up to get clean before they come in to see her in the buff, thus, she got cleaned up and dressed for the day as she put up her hair into a simple ponytail, her hat on straight, and her head phones on correctly, then rush up to the sinks to start brushing her teeth.

"A little speed demon, eh, love?" The Sniper commented while seeing her full of energy and vigor, chuckling and smiling.

"I have to be, Mr. Mundy, since I am one of the girls that is fighting against the R.E.D.s with my brother." She replied while brushing her teeth before putting on her hat, then felt a hug from behind, thus, she blushed.

"_I like you without the hat, my sweet._" He whispered into her ear while enjoying the moment before letting her go as the men came in to clean up.

She smiled while leaving the bathroom, her cheeks red as a beet. "_He's so sweet, especially when he wished me a Happy Boxing Day. I hope my heart isn't swayed by his charm._" She thought as she gone to the Mess Hall, getting a cup full of coffee to drink while smiling to herself. As she drank the coffee when she heard the men causing a ruckus outside the Mess Hall, thus, she ran outside to investigate, thus, she saw a new R.E.D. Demo man being beaten up by Heavy, her nihon, and her crush, Mr. Mundy, having to stop them. "Stop!"

"Sis, get out of de way! He's trying to steal de Intel from us, especially on de day of Cyclops' holiday." Scout said as he tried to pull his sister away from the fight. "Besides, he's de enemy, we don't show empathy for dem."

"But, nihon, why are you doing that to that poor man, aru?" she argued with him while feeling bad for the injured man, who has blue eyes that are like her nihon's, but prettier; and blonde hair as golden as the sand in the desert, away from gravel and barren landscape of the Badlands, New Mexico.

Scout sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, hating to argue with his sister when the enemy is around them. "Sis, I don't have time to argue with you."

Poison sighed too while getting stubborn to use her heart to help out someone in pain, since it was a bit of a weakness of hers, thus, she can't help herself with following her good conscience at that time.

As the man coughed while feeling pain in his chest and the rest of his body, he was silently thanking for someone who saved him from death. "Thank you."

"Here, let me help you up, sir." She said to him in Mandarin Chinese while holding out her hand to him, showing compassion to him. "What is your name, aru?"

"Err… Prometheus Pyre, ma'am, but you can call me 'Sparda,' if you like, lassie." He replied to her while getting up from the ground, grateful with her compassion and kindness. "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Personal experience from my nihons and my Ma ma, back home in Boston, aru." She replied as she steadied him from the beatings of the Heavy Weapons Expert, her nihon, Scout, and finally Mr. Mundy, who showered him with his Jarate, which made her frown at him for his heartless attack, leading Sparda to the sewers to lead him back where he came from. "I apologize for my nihon's actions and everyone else's, Sparda."

"Ahh… Don't worry about it. I am used to it when I first came to the R.E.D. base a few weeks ago, which was secretive to you lot while celebrating Christmas and now, Boxing Day." He said as he walked with her, holding onto his ribs with his arms to be careful with his weakness. "Damn moron with the belt of bullets and limited brain power."

"Agree, aru, since he is dumb about everything else, except for his guns." She nods her head to his statement about her team mate, Heavy. "But you can give him credit for the best defense against you. No offense intended."

"None taken."

As they reached to the big tunnel under the bases, looking like it was connected to the dam and the other secrets it holds deep inside the earth, yet, she stop in her tracks to let him go on ahead. "This is far as I can go, aru, since I can't visit the enemy in peaceful times, as the Administrator can watch over anyone that breaks the rules, except for the use of scrimmages between the B.L.U.s and R.E.D.s, meaning in capturing enemy Intel, control points, and other stuff that the old woman can come up with from her mind."

"Yeah, I know about her, lassie, but again, thank you for the help." He said as he went down the tunnels to head back to the R.E.D. base, on his own peaceful terms. "Looks like I have to seek out the Medic when I get back to the base, yet, I hope I can see you again."

"Yeah, me too." She said as she waved at him before heading back, confused with her feelings and her loyalties to the conflict at that time, since she never heard of anyone that came to the aid of the R.E.D.s during the Christmas holidays. But as she gone inside the B.L.U. base and got her celebration items to help out with the holiday of Boxing Day, along with Mr. Mundy and Tavish Degroot, thus, she shrugged off her doubts while laughing at the stories they told to her, thus, Mr. Mundy and Mr. Degroot drank the rum that he had saved for the occasion.

After all the celebrations and persuasions of hers to get the fireworks to celebrate the Chinese New Year, both Pyro and Demo man agreeing to make them for her.

"Yo, sis, what's de fireworks for?" Her nihon asked her while drinking a can of BONK! to charge him up for the next day, since it's his favorite drink at the B.L.U. base, his eyebrow is raised in question of her request.

"Just for the Chinese New Year, nihon, duh."

"Oh."

As she cleaned up the mess that both Sniper and Demo man made in the Mess Hall, she kept thinking between the Aussie Sniper who is older than her and the new Demo man she just met a few hours ago, wondering who would capture her heart more than the other. "_Oh dear… I am having a conundrum with my heart and my head. Should I get to know the new Demo man better or stay with Mr. Mundy as my heart's destiny? I wished that Ma ma was here to give me advice at this time._" After the task is done, she saw that it was getting late to stay up further than usual, thus, she yawned while wishing her nihon a good night, heading towards her bed to write in her journal and smiled to herself while letting her hand do the work, along with her mind.

_December 26th, 1960_

_I have met someone new to the battlefield, on the day of Boxing, which I didn't know about as I was helping Mr. Degroot and Mr. Mundy to celebrate it, but he calls himself Prometheus Pyre, which is quite unusual for a person like him, yet he was getting beaten up by nihon, Heavy, and Mr. Mundy, thus, I had to stop them from the damages that they caused onto him. I wonder if it was a good idea to come here at all, since I never seen the other side of nihon, thus, it's bringing me up to question on the Administrator's control over all of us._

_-shakes my head to get back in track- Anyways, I didn't expect the hug from the Sniper while I was brushing my teeth, after taking a shower from the day before, accidentally slept in the outfit of Christmas that night, so opps on my part. -sheepish grin while looking away to realize my mistake- Yet, the way Mr. Mundy talked to me, it gave me more reason to blush from the smallest touches to the sweetest things, maybe flowers, or something to show that he is thoughtful for his feelings to me._

_-then sees a line that the R.E.D. Scout wrote in her journal as a practical joke, thus, she frowned at it- What the hell? "As one of my goals is to mate with a guy and multiply like rabbits"?1 Eww! How did that jerk get to you in the first place? -growls in displeasure and disgust- I will make him suffer, after the Chinese New Year, for that statement in my journal that he wasn't suppose to find at all._

_-sighs- This is embarrassing to realize that I was tricked by the R.E.D.s while the rookie Demo man was the distraction, yet I will admit that he is cute to me._  
><em><br>I wonder how Ma ma is doing after Christmas and also, if she is planning to get nihon and myself married before we both turned 21. To be honest with you and you alone, I don't want to get into an arranged marriage at this time, since I am not ready, as it isn't time for me to settle down with a family of my own._

_The whole point is that I now understand Boxing Day, as well as honoring it from now on with both the Demo man and the Sniper, so I made good progress there, as well as standing up for a new friend that I barely knew on the other team, since he is more mysterious than the Spy. I prayed that I can teach the Administrator and Miss Pauling about compassion and courage to stand up to your team with integrity and valor._

_One question remains, how did the R.E.D. Scout and Sparda[the shorten name of the new Demo man, real name: Prometheus Pyre] sneak into the B.L.U. base? -shrugs my shoulders to push the thought away- Oh well, its nothing important at this time. -then yawns- It's time for me to sleep, so I bid you a good night, journal. Maybe tomorrow will be better than it has been today, if my fingers are crossed in hope._

_~Poison_

After finishing her writing, she hid her journal, pen, and her hat under her pillow, thus, she fell asleep from all the excitement of the day, hoping that tomorrow would be a lot better, as well as waiting for the Chinese New Year to come for them.

-_January 1st, New Year's Day, 1961, New Mexico_-

It's finally January of 1961, a new year, a new set of challenges for everyone, including Poison, who is getting antsy for the upcoming Chinese New Year, which she has planned to go to San Francisco, California, mainly Chinatown, where they are holding it in America, long away from her home in Boston or even, China. As she made a small list of resolutions to make for the New Year, things popped in her head from the last year, even making her vow to invite both Mr. Mundy and Sparda to celebrate the year of the Ox in Chinatown.

"There, all done." She said as she held up the neat list in her hands before folding it up to put in her pocket so that she can keep it close to herself as she gotten ready to talk to Miss Pauling for some help to get a new qupao for the celebration of Chinese New Year. "Miss Pauling, may I ask you a question?"

"Hm? What is it? I am kind of busy with some tasks for the Administrator, so try to be quick." She looked up from her clipboard while in a hurry to finish the tasks for the Administrator at that time.

"Alright, can you get some strings pull to get me a new Chinese dress for the Chinese New Year, since it's important to me and my nihon. Please?" She asked her for that request as she walked with her in the same pace, trying to use the time to be brief before the Administrator announces the missions over the P.A. system.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do for you, Poison, since you are one of my good friends." She said as she walked away, being serious and sincere to her, before disappearing from sight.

Poison smiled as she got her request in before it's too late, thus, she quickly grabbed her weapons and her supply of food, BONK!, and ammo, thus, getting ready to do her duty for her nihon and her team mates, catching glimpse of the new R.E.D. Demo man, getting into his position, with the expert Demo man as defense, as well as the other R.E.D. members stationed themselves into the right spots to protect everything they have.

"_Psshh… Nihon, I have done some recon before we are ordered to do our missions, seeing the new rookie Demo man is learning the ropes with the older Demo man, as well as the others are getting into position for their duties to defend their base and Intel._" She whispered to her nihon through a private link of their headphones, thus, they have strategy to fight the R.E.D.s ahead of time, as well as using their experience with the past back home in Boston.

"_Thanks, sis. Dat's all I need to know to plan on what to do at dis time, as well as keeping de Administrator guessing on what we are planning. Don't fail me now, alright? I am counting on ya._" He replied while smirking, happy to have a little heads-up on the situation for the team, as well as himself, thus, he turns off the link to his sister while he chuckled to himself. "_Always de good eye to keep me and my team mates in alert, as well as being de cautious one to everyone. I am proud of her._"

As the signal was given by the Administrator, thus, all the chaotic battles erupted from the battle lines. Bullets flying, arrows zooming through the air, jars full of piss being thrown from the air to the ground, dousing the burning team mates, burning enemies with flamethrowers, the whole life of fighting against the opposite team, which can last for minutes to hours before the control points are captured, Intel was stolen, or even the train cart being lead to the opposite team, for reasons, I have no clue, yet, in the middle of the fight, two people inside the R.E.D. base, when the rookie Demo man is fighting against the B.L.U. female Scout, protecting his team's Intel while they are fighting hand-to-hand with her, struggling to keep her away.

"You're crazy to think you can defeat me, lassie." He boasted while holding her down, panting from the harsh fight he been through. "Yet, you gave me a run for my money for hand-to-hand fighting."

"Ha, you are wishing for something else, since I am more than you think." She said as she slithered out from underneath him, before getting up, holding onto his gun to his face, out of breath and nearly out of time. "If you are honorable as Mr. Degroot, you would stand down and let me go with the Intel, aru."

"I don't think so, lassie!" he said as he tripped her from her feet, grabbing his gun back before seeing her scramble away and taking refuge behind a stone pillar, catching her breath and waiting for him to leave. "You are still sorely mistaken if you think I am going to leave this spot."

"Oh don't worry, I won't!" She said as she coughed from the injury in her ribs, remembering the injury from the hands of Heavy last summer, some blood coming from her mouth. "_Oh no. Not here, not now!_" she thought as she wraps her arms around her chest, wincing in pain.

"Sis! Sis, where are ya?" Scout called out to her while his nihon instincts are telling him something is wrong. "Are ya ok?"

"-cough- _N-Nihon!_ -cough, cough- _Help!_" She called out while sliding down the wall, in complete pain and some blood coming out the corner of her mouth, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Lassie? Are ye alright?" Sparda asked while seeing a trail of blood on the floor, realizing that something wrong.

She couldn't answer as she heard her own heartbeats in her ears, her vision is blurring and everything is going downhill, scared to die without her nihon to help her, then she felt hands on her, looking up to see Sparda helping her out instead of killing her.

"Come on, let's get you out of here, lassie." He said as he gently picked her up and carrying her out of the battlefield, as he wondered on how to contact her family without alerting the Administrator, when he saw the Scout running up to him and knocking him out silly with his bat.

"Hands off my sister, R.E.D.!" He shouted to Sparda while seeing his sister in pain. "Sis! Sis! Can ya hear me?"

She nodded before blacking out, seeing his face, then closing her eyes to pass out, unaware of feeling him carrying her away from the R.E.D. base to head back to their home base.

Hours later, she slowly woke up to see a white room, full of medical equipment and hazy on some kind of drug she was under. It was hazy at first while regaining her wits, then she cleared her eyes to see her nihon sitting at her bedside, doing his duty as her nihon and keeping a vigil over her. "_N-nihon...?_" she hoarsely said as she opened her mouth.

"Well, well. Look at who finally woke up." He joked as he looked up from his hands, bags hanging from his eyes and exhaustion written over his face. "How do ya feel?"

"_Exhausted and in pain._" She spoke to him while feeling her chest, wincing.

"Easy, ya got really injured with dat scuffle against dat R.E.D. back d'here." He said as he held onto her hand. "I was worried dat I would lose you, since dat lard-fat hurt you in de first place last summer." He felt guilty for letting her get hurt for him, but he is surprised to see her smile at him.

She gave him a gentle and tender hug to show him that she is grateful for his protection and his caring ways of being there for her. "_Xie Xie, nihon, for taking care of me._" She whispered to him before seeing the Medic coming into the room, not happy to be her caretaker while her nihon as he took care of everything for her while she is recovering from her fight against Sparda.

"Vell, vell, vell, look at zhe surprising results of vone's diligence to his sibling." He sneered as he put his clipboard on the door to check up on the patient under his care. "Vhy vould vou not die so zhat I can have vun vith experimenting?" He sighed as he chased his patient's nihon out of the room so that he can check up on her. "Come back laterz, dummkopf, when I am through vith zhe examination."

"All right, all right, doc, I guess I can spare a few hours of letting ya check up on my sis, but any funny business and ya get a serious case of BONK! on de head, ya got me?" He said as he gotten up and head out of the room, before stopping to give the Medic a warning about his protective nature over his sister, since he is standing by his vow to her as a kid, while giving him a stern look.

All that the Medic could do is laugh and pushed Scout out of the room before shutting the door behind him, then does what he is ordered to, on the paperwork, as well as scaring the hell out of her with his talk of his past and all the hearts übercharged during the time he was here, thus, she was getting scared for him doing the same things he described in morbid details, thus, he gotten done and chuckled to himself as he left her room, leaving her scared to sleep alone that night.

"_Now I am scared to sleep tonight, oh what should I do, aru?_" she thought as she tried to lay down to go back to sleep, but images of fear and madness keeps going in her head, thus, she was scared, yet, she wished she had her old stuff animal with her to keep her safe from nightmares, which was a stuffed panda bear from her childhood after Christmas and before the Chinese New Year.

Outside the door, Scout didn't leave since he kept his promise to keep her safe from harm, asleep while wondering if the Medic is done with his examination, completely unaware that he was done with his examination to his sister, thus he woke up to see Mr. Mundy holding a bouquet of flowers to give to his sister. "Hey, what with de flowers?"

"For the Sheila that is in there, recovering from her fight against the blasted R.E.D.s yesterday, besides, I have picked these for her to cheer her up from the injuries, mate." He replied to him while he held onto the fresh bouquet he bought from his last trip in Albuquerque, New Mexico to cheer her up. "Besides, I found out about the Chinese flowers [Chrysanthemums] to cheer her up while chatting with me mum back home." He explained while he had a bitter taste in his mouth, talking about his home to Scout. "So basically, I was thinking about her, mate."

"Wow, I didn't know about dat, since ma didn't tell me back home." Scout admittedly told him while scratching the back of his head, "in fact, it was a complete mystery to find out what my sis likes and dislikes, so thanks for clearing up the shadows dat is baffling to me."

"No worries, mate." He smiled as he opened the door to see her scared out of her wits. "Whoat happen to you, love?" he asked as he went to her side, never seen her scared before.

She hold onto him while crying, scared out of her wits, burying her face onto his shoulder for comfort, which surprised him grately.

"Was it from de talk of de doc's to scare her?" Scout asked him while looking in to check on her, seeing the Sniper holding onto her while figuring out what is wrong with her.

"If it is, then that bloke is in trouble with us, if you know whoat I mean, mate." The Sniper said as he calmed her down from her fit of fear, thus, he sighed. "To be honest with you, I never even had a Sheila of my own, so this is a first for me."

"Ya kiddin'?" Scout said in shock. "I hope you can take care of my sis, Sniper."

"Really? Are you sure about this?" The Sniper asked him, since it took him off guard, as he should have known about the protective nature of the Scout over his sister since the first day he met him. "But don't worry, I will take good care of her."

"Since I made a vow to her long ago to keep her safe, I should have know dat she was growing up in front of my ma and my bros back home, but I have something to clear up with ya. I was not always de best brother in de world, since I have my own mistakes in protecting her, but she has been teaching me a lot about having a backbone to stand up against dat prick doc and lard-fat, since she is like my watching angel while we are here."

"Thoat's something new I haven't know about you, mate." The Sniper said in awe at the secret he heard from her brother. "How old were you when she came to your family?"

"About 4 or 5, I was the youngest of nine boys, so I was taking the reins of being a big brother, since my brothers would not accept her for being from another country." He said as he leaned against the doorway, revealing his past to the Sniper while being honest.

"Ouch, I bet it was hard to be a brother to a special girl, huh?"

"Yeah."

Poison fell asleep after hearing the story from her brother, since it was the only way to keep her calm and drift her off to dreamland, which gave the Sniper a chance to tuck her in gently while she is calmed down and sleeping peacefully. "_It seems that she can fall asleep with the sound of your voice, mate._" Sniper whispered to him while getting up, after putting the flowers in a vase to place beside her bed.

"_Ehehehehe… Yeah, dat's ma's gift to me while seeing dat it's de only way to calm her down and let her sleep at night._" Scout whispered back as he stepped back to let the Sniper out while closing the door to let her sleep.  
>"<em>Remind me to do that to her when she is better, mate.<em>"

"_Will do, pal._" Scout said as he smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "_Come on, let's get some sleep before we are walking dead._"

The Sniper chuckled while shaking his head, leaving the Medical Ward to get some sleep in his van, while dropping off the Scout to the bunkers to let him sleep, happy to know that he has the Scout's blessing to take care of his sister while everyone is battling each other.

As Poison slept peacefully, she dreamed that she saw Mr. Mundy in the 7th century A.D. setting, wearing a tunic, tights[_Don't judge me_], a feathered hat, and archery weapons while acting like a knight she heard from her Ma ma as fairy tales of fantasy, while she saw Sparda in different clothing, but still have the same setting as Mr. Mundy, before she heard of them doing a joust to win the hand of hers, i.e., she was the fair maiden that is worthy for the prize of the joust. As they fought for her hand, it was epic to her and her alone, until she saw Sparda fell in defeat of Mr. Mundy, thus, she felt in her heart beat faster while he came up to take her hand and kissed it like a noble man.

"_Fair maiden, will you take me as your knight?_" He asked her while taking off his cap and bending down to her, which she blushed and nods, holding her cheek as a meek daughter of a queen. "_Aye, strong sir of heart, I will take thee as thy knight and love._" She replied as she felt his hand on her cheek to stare at him in the eye before closing her eyes to await for the kiss of happiness and cheer in her heart, thus, she got a kiss in her dreams before she woke up in the morning of the next day.

-_January 2nd, 1961_-

Poison gained conscience after her time of sleeping under the influence of drugs that the Medic gave to her to heal her injuries from yesterday. "Uhhh… Nihon…? Mr. Mundy? Where am I?"

Pryo looked up while being a loyal friend to her, thus, greeted her with a cheerful mumble as he/she gave Poison something to eat from the Mess Hall as he/she snuck out of there earlier that morning. She smiled at Pyro while she took a muffin that was in Pyro's hands and take a bite, which she enjoyed from the long time of having no food in her stomach all day and night yesterday.

"Mmm… So delicious, Pyro. Xie Xie." She said as she sat up in bed to full enjoy the muffin. "It's unusual to see you here, aru."

"Mmmppphhh! Muuhhhaaa Mmpphh!" Pyro said as he/she explained to Poison, making a cross over his/her heart, signaling to Poison that he/she made a promise to help her out as much as he/she could, no matter what.

"Aww… Xie Xie, my good friend, Pyro." She said after finishing her muffin, wiping the crumbs from her lips to enjoy the full taste of the muffin in her mouth. "That's the best muffin I ate in all day since the day before." As she said that, she felt her ribs being wrapped up in bandages while she was out as a light, waiting for the Medic to let her go so that she can catch up on her journal, since she forgot to write in it.

Pyro tapped on her shoulder as he/she pointed out to Poison where her journal is laying on the bedside table. "Oh, thanks." She looked at the book and see her pen with her journal, thus, she picked it up to start writing in it before she felt sheepish. "Uhh… Pyro, a little privacy to get some private thoughts onto paper, please?"

Pyro nods his/her head while getting up to change shifts with her nihon and Mr. Mundy, saluting to her as he/she left to take care of his/her flamethrower and her privacy to write.

"Xie Xie." She called out to him/her before opening her book to start writing down her private thoughts.

J_anuary 2nd, 1961_

_I was out like a light yesterday, since I was fighting against the new Demo man, since he was protecting the Intel of the R.E.D.s while I was trying to get the better of him, thus, I was killing myself from the wounds of last summer, which hurts like hell to me. -then sighs- But if it hadn't been for my nihon and his sense of timing, I would be dead completely._

_I spent all of my time in the Medical Ward while thinking of getting better from the injury inside me, I wanted to know what it feels like to fall in love while your guard is down. I never found true love until it's the time to know how it feels to bond with someone you barely know in the present. -giggles while blushing- I never knew that Mr. Mundy called his parents to get some ideas of flowers to get for me while he was talking to my nihon, since I was listening to them._

_Mr. Mundy.,. -sighs- he's so sweet and tender in his heart, even talking to my nihon about taking care of me. I've fallen for him completely. -have hearts around her head- Anyways, I wonder how Sparda is ok. -clears her head- Anyways, I should be happy to know that Mr. Mundy has my nihon's permission to be by his side. -giggles-_

_But I have been out like a light for a long time, but now, I feel better and somewhat, happy in my heart to see some happiness from Pyro, Mr. Mundy, and nihon._

_Ma ma, I hope you are happy with me to meet someone who cares about me with honesty instead of being liars and deceiving me for their own gain, since I don't want to go through an arranged marriage. Please help me._

_I haven't heard any music I was here, so I am in the dark totally._

_Maybe today would be a better today than yesterday, so I have to end this now, so Chao Choa!_

_~Poison_

After she finished writing her thoughts and putting her journal away, she sighed while leaning back onto her bed and thinking about her love, Mr. Mundy. As the Medic came in to release her, he was suspicious of her journal in her arms while adjusting his glasses. "Vhat do vou have zhere, dummkopf?" He asked her.

"Nothing, aru." She quickly replied while holding her journal closer to herself, protecting her secret thoughts and hopes in her Mandarin Chinese language to confused them greatly.

"Give zit to me now!" He said as he tried to take it away from her.

"No!" She shouted while tighten her hold on her journal.

"Give zit to me now! I am varning vou!" He struggled while trying to pull her journal away from her to read it.

"No!"

"Whoat's going on here?" Mr. Mundy comes in to see the Medic being mean to Poison. "Why are you fighting against your patient, you balmy bloke?"

"She von't give me vhat she is vriting down in her journal, dummkopf." The Medic argued while letting go of the struggle and accidentally sending her to the floor.

"Whoa!" She said as she landed on her back. "Ow!"

"Would you leave her alone, mate? It's not polite to read other people's private thoughts."

"Hmph! You are too soft, dummkopf!" The Medic straighten his glasses before leaving them alone, ranting to himself.

"Oww… That hurts." Poison hisses while closing her eyes.

"Shh… Roll over." Mr. Mundy ordered her while knowing what to do for her.

She nods and rolls over while being gentle on herself. "Ok."

As she tensed up, she felt his hands on her back rubbing her gently while he hummed to her as he knew which muscle to work out as she eased up from her tension and sighs in content, resting her head on her hands.

"Ahhh… That's healing, Mr. Mundy, aru"

"Good, I was wondering if this is all you need, my love." He whispered while easing all of the kinks and sore muscles she felt from the painful experience of being crushed by Heavy's hand, which he felt bad for not stopping him in the first place.

"It is, after getting some acupuncture, but it's ok for me, aru." She said as she hums with him, making melody with him.

"Mmm… Very beautiful." He said as he heard himself and her going in unsion.

"Xie Xie, aru."

"Ahem… Are you two making out or doing something embarrassing?" Engineer chuckled while clearing his throat.

Both the Sniper and Poison started to blush in redness while looking up, having a real awkward moment with the situation. "Please don't tell anyone about this, please, mate."

"-chuckles- Sure, partners, even her brother since it's funny to come in while not knowing what is going on." He chuckled while he was holding his wrench over his shoulder, walking away. "If you two keep it simple and clean, that is."

"Bugger off!" Mr. Mundy shouted while getting angry as he saw Poison about to cry from embarrassment. "Sorry about that, love."

"It's ok, Mr. Mundy, aru." She said as she rubbed her eyes with her hand while getting up slowly to be ready for her duties outside the Medical Ward. "It was my fault."

"Shh…" He said as he put a finger over her lips, which she nods in agreement. "It's going to be alright, love."

She blushed and nods while smiling at him.

"Good, there's the smile I was looking for."

She hugged him while feeling better, which he hugged back.

-_February 13th, months after her recovery and the day before the Chinese New Year, 1961_-

Poison was waiting for the delivery of her qupao from China and the fireworks to start celebrating the Chinese New Year in Chinatown, since she heard that the Administrator called in the order to make it there before the celebration, thus, she couldn't hide her excitement from the men.

"Whoa, what's with de excitement, sis?" Scout asked her while looking at her bouncing on her feet, eating a taco from the Mess Hall. "I never seen you this pumped up in de longest time."

"Tomorrow is the Chinese New Year of the Ox, nihon, thus, I can't wait for itm, aru." She said as she was literally on cloud nine.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it and also dat's Valentine's Day. Duh!"

"Silly nihon." She giggled while heading out to fight against the R.E.D.s again, while chuckling to run ahead to meet up with the Sniper.

"Good morning, love." He greeted her.

"Nihao, aru!" she greeted him while being sunny with her face beaming with cheer.

"Excited for the Chinese New Year that is tomorrow, eh?" he teased her, which caused her to blush while giggling.

"Stop it, aru. I am not worthy of your teasing."

"Yuck! Too sissy." Heavy snorted while watching the blooming romance. "I want cute little baby girl!"

"Hey, Lardfat, try to hook up at E-Harmony." The B.L.U. Scout teased him while laughing his ass off at the cute scene.

The Sniper kissed her hand while laughing to himself, enjoying the chuckles of her innocence, smiling at her cuteness and helpful ways.

"Leave her alone, Lardfat."

"I agree, mon amore." The Spy said as he lighted his cigarette.

"Now I wonder where Heavy went off to." The Medic said as he looked around for the big Russian. [_This is a tribute to Phineas and Ferb for the joke with Perry the Platypus._]


	3. Part 3

**Scout's Adopted Sister, part 3**

_By Soultail Omega-Light/Poisonfang205/Kathy Balog/Australia_

_Disclaimer: B.L.U. and R.E.D. teams, Miss Pauling, Announcer/Administrator/whatever she is belongs to Valve; Sparda belongs to Phoenix Helix, and Poison belongs to me!_

_**Author's Notes: Alright, this is after the Chinese New Year in Chinatown, San Francisco, California, the relationship between Mr. Mundy and Poison is getting really rocky between them, since he turned his attention to the Administrator, which pissed Poison off royally, thus she stopped talking to him, but around March 15th, the fabled Ides of March, her world would be turned really upside-down. And this bit is from a request by Rachidna, who wanted to add in his comic, "A Guardian in a R.E.D. Mask," so, this is the breaking point of B.L.U. Scout's sister's patience and control.**_

-_March 15th, 1961_-

Poison was in an extreme foul mood, after she learned of Mr. Mundy's betrayal on her heart by seeing him with the Administrator, which she was shaddered into a million pieces, thus, she started to ignore him and distancing herself from him altogether.

"_Why did he have to go and break my heart? Why?_" She thought as she was trying to defend the Nucleus from the R.E.D. Team, while her nihon was on it, as assigned by the witch, Administrator, when she looked up to see her nihon being shot and falling into the cavern below. "**NNNNNIIIIIIHHHHOOOONNNNNN! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**" she screeched while trying to reach out to him, but he was gone to her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" she said as she was in denial and stubborn to accept while on her knees when the sounds of the R.E.D. Scout, the one who collaborated with the R.E.D. Sniper, laughing at her. "Aww... What's a matter, babe? Can't handle de fact dat I pwn'd your bro and you can't do jack-shit about it." he mocked her while he ran off.

Oh, no he didn't..., but he did, he just pushed her buttons to the point of her going berserk on him. "**DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME, YOU INSECT!**" She roared while running after him, her Scattergun fully loaded to kill him without mercy.

He was teasing and testing her while laughing, running backwards, and drinking his **BONK! **Atomic Cola while smirking, before he was tripped by one of his own team members. "'Ey! What's de big deal, pallie?" he said to Sparda, who was not happy with him.

"Well, for starters, we don't get cocky over a kill, stupid, for you might incur the wrath of a scorned lass!" he said before he saw Poison beating R.E.D. Scout up out of rage, which lasted for hours, until he jumped in and pulled her away from killing him further.

"**LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME SO THAT I CAN KILL HIM! LET ME GO!**" She screamed as she was carried away by Sparda to cool her hot head, while at the same time, she shed tears of pain and loneliness, before she was put under a shower head of ice cold water, freezing from the shock and turning off the water before she calmed down.

"Now, I am sorry, but you need to calm down from your temper tantrum, Poison." He said as he watched her pant and slowly calm down, but her heart is still broken.

_Meanwhile, in the Reservoir Systems..._

Scout did not know just how Long he'd been floating along the Reservoir Systems, his wounds From the R.E.D. Scout and R.E.D. Sniper Proven to be Very Great, nearly fatal.

He didn't know whether or not he would live or die, all he could remember is hearing his sister calling out to him before it went black.

As he floated along the small river in the Reservoir, he thought of His Mother, his Family back home in Boston and here, The B.L.U. Team Back at the Barracks, everyone, who may miss him, especially Poison, since he failed to protect her from her heartbreak.

He Closed His Eyes, scared that he was going to die in a dishonorable death. Finally, embracing the Factor that Traveling along the Waterline, he would not be discovered, it'd take a miracle.

But as he finally floated out of the Reservoir Lines, an unexpected detour in the pipes took him to the area of TeuFort, as he Floated along the pipeline, out under the Bridge.

He Was stopped by a most unexpected person...

"Scout?... Scout... Can you hear me?... Talk to me, Boy..." R.E.D. Spy called out to him while he bend down to inspect on the fallen Scout.

B.L.U. Scout did not respond. As much as R.E.D. Spy did not want to do this, he carefully dipped Scout's Head underwater and brought it back up. Thankfully, B.L.U. Scout coughed weakly, showing signs of life.

"_W...Where's my sis...?_" He asked in a haze before closing his eyes again.

"Your mother and your sister would never forgive themselves if something happened to you. It would break their hearts. I... I won't kill my Soon-to-be Son-in-Law..." R.E.D. Spy said.

With that, R.E.D. Spy lifted B.L.U. Scout out of the water and took him into the R.E.D. sewer intake, where he did his best to wash Scout's bloodstained body and bandage the wounds. It was then, he took him over to the B.L.U. Base, where he was seen quite quickly.

"MMF! MMMMFFFF! MF MF MFF! *Scout? SCOUT! Oh My God!*" Pyro said as he saw the injured Scout conscienceless.

[_A/N: YOU BASTARDS!- Kyle from SOUTH PARK. I couldn't handle the drama, so I had to add in that line. I am sorry._]

"Oh No! Scout! Wake Up! R.E.D. Spy Will Kill You!" B.L.U. Heavy reacted to it quite frankly.

"GET A BEAD ON HIM! WE'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR HURTING SCOUT!" B.L.U. Soldier commanded to B.L.U. Sniper while he was fuming.

"Stop! B.L.U. Team, I am Not Here To Fight! I am Bringing Scout Back to Your Base. He is gravely wounded. He Needs Medical Attention. Gunshot Wounds to his Chest and Arm." R.E.D. Spy said as he hold onto Scout's limp body and try to be peacemaker to the B.L.U. Team.

"And How Exactly are we Supposed to Believe Ya?" B.L.U. Sniper questioned while distrusting him from experience.

"I am unarmed! Bring your Medic out here! I Swear I am Telling you The Truth!" R.E.D. Spy countered with his rash demand.

B.L.U. Medic Rushed out with his Medi-gun and Shared a few chosen words with the R.E.D. Spy. "Vhere did zis Happen?"

"It Was At The Nucleus. He Was Blasted off the Control Point and Has Been Floating through the Reservoir for Hours." R.E.D. Spy replied.

"ZOUNDS! He is Hit Close to zee 'eart. I need to get him to Zee Medic Room For Treatment. S'ank You Spy. I will Take Him." B.L.U. Medic exclaimed before calming down, taking BLU Scout From R.E.D. Spy's arms.

"Take Care of Him, Doctor. His Mother and Sister Loves him Dearly." R.E.D. Spy said before he turned around to leave.

"Vait... Scout's Mother? How zoes zis know-"

But Before B.L.U. Medic Could Finish, Red Spy Turned and walked back to R.E.D. Base, Cloaking Himself along the Path...

_Now back to the R.E.D. Base_

He, However didn't cloak Himself Fast enough. For there on the Balcony of the R.E.D. Base, Scowling down upon the B.L.U.'s and his Comrade, Was One of the Men Who Wounded the B.L.U. Scout. The R.E.D. Scout, who got healed from his fight with B.L.U. Scout's sister.

"_I would never even admit that I got my ass pwn'd by a chick who has a short fuse, but damn, she has a nice ass._" He thought to himself before seeing the R.E.D. Spy disappearing. "So, Dat's da Way you Operate, Eh, Cloak'n'Dagger? You Save da Very Guys We're supposed ta be Killin'? Wow, Man. You Went Soft."

He Heads inside the Base, Pondering as He Entered the Intelligence Room, where R.E.D. Demoman and R.E.D. Soldier were going over.

Well, Demoman was Drunk and Asleep and R.E.D. Soldier was Pretty Much Barking at Himself, however, R.E.D. Scout was Hardly Interested.

"Well, Red Masked Moron. If I really T'ink you have Gone Soft, I got a Way to Harden you back up. Even if it's Gonna Hurt You and Your Precious new B.L.U. Buddies." He said to himself while plotting his revenge on B.L.U. Scout's sister.

In the shower room, Sparda was comforting a broken-hearted Poison, after drying her off, who has the weakness of a hero who needs to rescue a damsel in distress, as he heard the tale of her breakup with her first crush, the B.L.U. Sniper.

"There, there, Lass. It was time for you to let him go, since you are young and pretty, especially to me." He said as he lifted her chin up to look at him in the eye.

"_R-r-really? Is there really hope, aru?_" she whispered while her voice was raw from the yelling and crying.

"Aye." He whispered back before kissing her lightly on the lips, which is starting to heal the pain she felt inside her heart, bit by bit.

As they kissed softly, they heard the voice of the R.E.D. Scout coming, thus, Sparda took her down the tunnels to get her away, using a different path. "This way, Poison, it's the only way that they can't see you here."

When they made it to the opening to the bridge, he let her run back, waving at her to say "good night," as well as giving her hope back.

"_Xie Xie, Sparda. -sniffs- I don't how he is doing this, but he's healing the pain in my heart and giving me hope again._" she thought as she held her hands together to say a little prayer in her slowly-rebuilding heart before returning back to the barracks, too tired and sore from a long day, so she skipped the day for some sleep, and maybe, Sparda in her dreams.

-_A few months later, in a bar in Albuquerque, New Mexico, 1961_-

After dating Sparda on their days off, Poison is finally letting go of the past and they are old enough to enter a bar to drink alcohol and have a peaceful night of romance, when Mr. Mundy and the Administrator comes in to have their own date.

"Oh no... Here he comes..." Poison moaned while covering her eyes while thinking quickly of something to do, then she felt Sparda's hand on her shoulder. "Hm?"

"Come on, let's go." He said gently, then as they were leaving, Poison had her revenge by stopping at the front door, pulling him into a kiss, in front of Mr. Mundy and the harpy, Announcer, while flipping them the bird with one of her hands while holding Sparda's head close to her.

"!" Sparda all could say when he didn't expect that kind of reaction from his date, but he isn't complaining at all from the scene of men and woman in shock.

"What?" The Announcer screeched while getting up to kill her, but Mr. Mundy tried to calm her down, which he is kicking himself in the ass for letting Poison get her heart broken by his own stupid mistake.

After that kiss, both Sparda and Poison left while feeling good about themselves in getting even with their boss and the moment was too funny to not laugh about it.

"I didn't expect you to do that back there, Poison." Sparda said as he was caught off guard from the laughter.

"It was something that came to me while I was getting back at Mr. Mundy for breaking my heart when I caught him with the Announcer a few months back, thus, I was wondering to myself, '_What can I do to get Mr. Mundy back for hurting me?_'" She replied while walking back to a bus stop for a ride back to TeuFort, holding onto his arm. "Then it struck me, why not flip them off while showing him that I have moved on with my life, since you pulled me out of my despair and brought back my hope and faith in myself, as well as fallen for you."

"D'aww... Thanks, lassie, but I realized that if I didn't know you in the first place, I would have taken your life without question, but after I done some thinking since our first meeting, you have opened my eyes to the truth of myself and understanding what me true purpose in life."

"You're welcome, aru."

As they waited for the bus to arrive, Sparda started to wonder if he is really falling for her or is the feeling of romance just a "fling," thus, he started to put his hand on top of hers and it surprised him that she crossed her fingers over his while showing that she trusts him too.

"_I can't believe it._" He thought as he saw her smiling and feeling peppier than ever. "_Who is she really?_"

Poison walked back to the Forts with him in hand while the clouds come in to rain on their parade. "I hope it doesn't rain tonight." She whimpered to herself.

Sparda put a hand on her shoulder and comforts her. "It's ok." She smiled up at him before the lightning, thunder, and rumbling occurred, after a very strong gust of wind nearly knocked them back. "Whoa! We better find shelter before the clouds burst."

"Right." She nodded before the drops of rain fell on her head, thus, she started to run with him to get out of the rain.

After several minutes of running through the rainstorm, they made it to the borders of the forts before they split up to get back with their teams, until he stopped her and looked at her in the eye. "I had a wonderful time and hopefully, we can do more of it."

"Same here, aru." She replied while getting soaked.

[_Author's Notes: Cheesy movie scene alert! Shorten, but good, nonetheless_]

They gotten closer before they kissed under the rainfall of the night, not caring about the world around them until the moment of passion passed. When the kiss was over, they ran back to **B.L.U.** and **R.E.D.** teams, getting colder by every second, which they made it in time before the curfew is up, ergo, they were too tired to say hello to their team mates, even Poison waved at Scout, her nihon before going to bed, forgetting to do her journal again.

What future holds for them, no one knows. but it seems that the future can be written out for anyone who pays attention.


End file.
